It's Never Gonna Happen Right?
by Hawkpath of ShadowClan
Summary: Zelda and Link are on complete opposite sides of the high school social spectrum, there's no way that they could ever be together...Right?Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I flicked my hair over my ear, covering my face in a curtain of red-brown hair. I scribbled the answers to the math test on my paper. I finished, and turned my paper in. Pulled my phone out of my backpack and put my earphones in. Turing up the volume all the way, I glanced between the hair curtain, looking at the boy that sat next to me. Link had shaggy, dirty blonde hair that framed his clear, sparkling blue eyes. He had a strong jawline, and chisled features. He was wearing a dark green shirt, jeans, and black high tops.

Link squinted at his test, obviously having a hard time. I sighed. Our AP Trig class was definitely a challenge, and with Link being busy with basketball, he barely ever had time to study. Good thing I was there to tutor him. Of course, my specialty is English, but I am good at Math too.

Anyway, back to the subject, Link was a different kind of popular boy. During our tutoring sessions, he was always friendly. We would talk about obscure hipster bands and the newest video games together. When school was in session, he was never mean, but he just didn't talk to me. I was a nerdy girl, he was a popular boy.

The bell rang, and Link huffed in frustration, turning in his text. I packed my things and headed off to my locker. I opened it, and began packing my things, when I witnessed something that I thought I would never see in my life: Link was leaning against my locker, smiling at me.

I turned my head abrubtly when I heard my best friend, Midna, calling out to me.

"Hey, Zelda! Are you ready to g-" She broke off as she saw Link leaning against the locker. She smiled, and giggled at me, as she began to busy herself with packing her things.

"Hi, Link." I said, shyly.

"Hey, Zelda."

"Ummm... What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were tutoring me today, I need some help with Trig." He confessed.

"Well, I am actually auditioning for the musical today." I told him. "But you can come with me to the auditorium, and we can study while I am waiting for my turn. That is... if you aren't to embarrassed."

"Of course I'm not embarrassed!" Link insisted. That put a big smile on my face.

"Okay, I will meet you there." I told him.

Midna shut the locker that we shared, and we began to walk towards the auditorium. We both loved to perform, and were eager to audition for my favorite musical, Hello Dolly. Though I was only a sophomore, I was hoping that I could nab the lead role.

In the auditorium, the drama director, Mr. Tingle, was telling people the order that they would audition in. I was toward the end, as was Midna. We got our places, than went to the back of the room, so that I could help Link study without disturbing the audidtion process.

Link walked through the door, and came to sit by me. He got out his math homework and his book.

"Okay." I said, settling in. "Lets start with number eleven, because you seem to have Tangent down already." He nodded, and started scratching the work down on the paper. I looked over his shoulder at the homework, and saw the problem. "Link, you are still mixing up Sine and Cosine."

"Oh." He said, staring at his paper for a minute before erasing his work, and starting again, using Cosine instead of Sine."

"See?" I said as he found the correct answer.

"Yeah, Thanks Zellie."

"Zellie?" I questioned, giving him a dubious look.

"That's my new nickname for you." Link told me matter of factily.

"...Alright then." I laughed.

"Midna Twili!" We heard Mr. Tingle call. "You're up."

"Wish me luck." Midna said nervously.

"Good luck." I whispered with a reassuring smile.

We watched Midna climb onto stage, introduce herself, and say which song she would be singing. She then launched into Ribbons Down My Back, as she was trying out for Irene. She finished her song, thanked Mr. Tingle, and walked off stage.

"Good job!" I whispered to her excitedly. My name was called next, and I went up to the stage. I looked at Midna for reassurance, and she gives me a thumbs up. I take a deep breath, internally running through my whole routine in a split second.

"Hello. My name is Zelda Harkinian, I am auditioning for the role of Dolly Levi, and I will be singing Call on Dolly. Hit it!" I said with a flourish, gaining confidence with each word I uttered. The pit orchestra began to play, and the words flew from my mouth, like it was second nature. I flowed around stage, with the grace of a dancer. As the song ended, the last note burst from my diaphragm strong and beautiful.

Mr. Tingle gave me a slight smile, and gave me the standard: "Thank you, Zelda." I gave him a slight dip of the head and a small smile, as I walked off stage. I walked over to Link and Midna who were staring at me with purely stunned looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked, half laughing.

"Whaddaya mean,what?" Midna yelled. "Zelda, that was astounding!"

"Really?" I asked, blushing. Midna and Link exchanged a glance, then turned tome and nodded frantically. Link opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a screech from the entrance of the auditorium.

"LINK!" Midna, Link, and I all sighed at the high pitched voice of Link's overly jealous girlfriend, Malon Ranchette. The red headed girl used to complete the quartet made up of me, Midna, Saria, and her. But then, she got mean. She became the typical gum popping cheerleader that you see in the movies. And to top it all off, she was dating the man of my dreams. I wouldn't say that she was the bane of my exsistance, but she got pretty close.

"Hey Mally." Link said in a low voice, in an attempt to calm the worked up girl down.

"Why are you here with _her_?" she spat.

"She is my tutor, remember." Link said, with quiet exasperation in his voice. "You don't have to be so jealous."

She put on that winning cheerleader smile and said: "Well, I'm sorry if I don't want some little geek to steal my Linky away from me." she grabbed his face and pressed his lips against hers in a kiss. I rolled my eyes and looked away, and Midna did the same. They headed out of the door of the auditorium, and we followed. Outside, we saw that it was raining.

"Ugh." Malon grunted. "I hate the rain."

"I love it." I said. Not to contradict her on purpose, but to get my point across. "It washes everything away so that the world can start anew again."

Link looked back at me with a crooked smile. "That's a really cool way to look at it." Malon turned around and gave me a glare. I just smiled back at her. Link climbed into his car with Malon, and I climbed into Midna's car. I couldn't drive yet, as I hadn't reached my 16th birthday, and Midna had. Her and Saria drove me everywhere.

As soon as we were in the car I slammed my head against the back of the chair with a groan.

"Why does he have to be with her? Her of all people!" I moaned.

"I know Zel, I get it." she sympathized. She started the car and said: "We need to work on our new A Capella piece for the next choir concert."

"I know." I confirmed. "Let's go to Saria's house and brainstorm." She nodded and drove in the direction of our green headed friend's house. We were in our school choir, and every concert, people had the chance to get in their own groups and arrange their own a capella piece to perform between the bigger choir pieces. The arrangements had to contain harmony and be complex enough to stand with the larger pieces that the choirs did. We were going to give it a shot.

Midna pulled into the driveway of our friends house, and we got out, and knocked on the door. Saria opened the door, wearing green and black plaid pajama pants, and a black tank top. Her shoulder length hair hung down, and her bangs skirted her eyes.

"Hey, guys." She said, flashing us her sweet, innocent smile. "Come on in." She led us inside to her house. My eyes widened. Every time I walked into her house, it astounded me to no end. It was simply awe inspiring. It was a simple house, with wooden floors and beige walls. But, it had a tree growing right up through the middle of the floor. The trunk went up through the two stories of the house, and the branches spread over the top of the roof.

Saria led us up to her room, where the thick tree trunk went straight up through the middle. The green topped girl always had a connection to nature, and her room expressed that perfectly. She sat down on her green and gold clad bed. "So what are we gonna do for our special music piece?" She asked.

"I actually have a few ideas bouncing around." I confessed.

"Shoot." Midna said, leaning against the bed and giving me the finger guns.

"Well, we should do something upbeat, so I thought we could do Possession Obsession by John Oates, or Happy by Pharrel Williams, or..." I trailed off.

"What?" Saria questioned.

"Man of Constant Sorrow from O Brother Where Art Thou." Saria and Midna exchanged an excited glance and nodded in synch. "But that might be to easy, so I figured, that we could do that one for fun, and do Happy for the for the concert."

"Good plan." Midna confirmed, and Saria nodded.

"Cool." I said. We spend another our just talking. About boys, clothes, the musical; just regular girl stuff; until me and Midna left. She dropped me off at home, and I went inside my house. "I'm home!" I called, before remembering that nobody was home. My mom was coaching my little sister, Tetra's volleyball team, my dad was at work, and my older brother, Shiek, was at basketball tryouts. He was named after the dwindling race whose blood our family shared.

I went upstairs, and set my backpack down in my room. My room was medium sized, with a loft bed on the left side, and my desk and dresser underneath. My multiple bookshelves were stuffed to the breaking point with books that I loved. In the corner, was a small television where I had my Xbox and GameCube set up.

I breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be in my natural environment again. I plopped down on my gaming chair, and I turned on my Xbox. I was in the middle of a playthrough of Bioshock Infinite, and I just couldn't pull myself away. I had been playing for about thirty minutes, when I heard the front door swing open, and then shut. My brother, Sheik, called from downstairs.

"Anybody home?"

"I am." I called back, knowing he would recognize my voice. I honestly don't understand why he asked if anybody was home, because it was always going to be me. Our parents were the founders a huge law firm, so they were on business trips ninety percent of the time. Sheik and I took care of Tetra, and each other, most of the time.

I heard Shiek bounding up the stairs, and I smiled to myself. For being named after a race known for being sneaky, he sure made a lot of noise. He walked into my room, and I paused my game.

"Bioshock?" He questioned.

"Yup." I answered.

"So, Tetra's spending the night at Romani's, so we won't have to worry about her. And Mom and Dad are heading off to Windfall island for a huge deal for the law firm; their flight leaves in about thirty minutes. They told me to say goodbye to you."

I nodded. It was just like them to leave with little notice.

"So it looks like it's just us for the weekend." I smiled and nodded. I loved spending time with Sheik. We had a stronger bond than most siblings, because we had to take care of each other.

"Does that mean I'm making dinner?" I asked, smirking, as I already knew the answer.

"I mean, if you want to." Sheik said, acting like he was nonchalant about the whole thing. I smiled at him, playfully smacked him on the shoulder, and raced out my room, and downstairs towards the kitchen. Once there, I proceeded to make breakfast burritos. When I was done, I plated everything, and cleaned up. With that done, I could serve our meals.

"SHEIK DINNER'S READY!" I howled at him. It was unnecessary, sure, but he was my brother, an I took every chance I got to mess with him. I heard him stomping down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He sat down at the table, and I joined him, bringing our food.

We dug in, fitting into our normal dinner routine: a few minutes of silence while we ate, followed by a conversation about our day.

"So, how did your audition go?" Sheik asked me, taking another bite of his burrito.

"Really well. Midna and Link said that I was captivating."

Sheik raised an eyebrow and continued chewing. "Who's Link?" He questioned suggestively, around his mouthful of food.

"Just a guy that I tutor in Trigonometry."

"Do you like him?" Sheik inquired.

"No! I replied indignantly. "Besides, he's a junior, and I'm a sophmore."

"Okay." Sheik said disbelievingly.

I rolled my eyes at him and changed the subject.

"So, how did basketball tryouts go today?"

"Really well. I am really excited to go out of high school with a bang, though." Sheik was a senor, and this was his last basketball season of his highschool career, and even though we went to different high schools, I still rooted for his team.

We both finished dinner, and I washed our dishes. Sheik went up to his room, and I cleaned the kitchen. I was scrubbing the counter, when I heard a knock at the door. _Who could be coming to my house at ten o' clock on a Friday night?_ I looked through the peephole to find that Link was standing at my door. I opened the door, curiously; wondering why he was here.

Link's eyes combed me over, obviously surprised to see me in my short Pajama Shorts and a low cut tank top, which I had changed into after dinner.

"Umm... Hey, Link." I sarted, brushing my hair behind my ear. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," He said, nervously scratching the back of his head. "I really wanted to apologize for the way Malon treated you earlier, so I got Midna to give me your address, and I figured that we could play some games together."

I grinned from ear to ear. The guy I like, here, at my house, wanting to play video games with me? It's like a dream come true!

"Come on in." I welcomed, stepping aside to let the blonde boy in. At that moment, I heard Sheik stomping down the stairs saying:

"Zelda, I heard a knock at the door wh-" He broke off when he saw Link.

"Uhh, Sheik, this is Link." I inform him.

"Ah" Sheik says giving me a knowing smile.

"I assume that you are Zellie's brother?" Link said. "I am the aforementioned Link. Nice to meet you. Zellie and I are just gonna chill and play some video games." They shook hands, and Sheik said:

"Alright, but don't try anything."

"You don't have to worry about me, I've got a girlfriend."

"Mmmm hmm." Sheik hummed. And with one last look, he ran back up to his room.

"So..." I drawled. "How did you have Midna's number? And why did she give you my address?"

"I cant answer the second question, but as for the first one, we were paired together on a project on the history of Hyrule. We exchanged numbers to discuss our topic."

"Ah." I said, understanding. "Well, waddaya wanna do?"

"Here." Link said, holding out the bag. I took it from him, and looked through it. Within the bag were various snacks, video games and movies. "Word on the street is your a hardcore gamer."

"That word is correct." I stated. "Ohhh, you brought Smash Brothers Melee! Let's play this. C'mon, the GameCube is upstairs." I started up the stairs, with Link following close behind. As we approached my bedroom door, I hesitated. I had never brought a boy into my room before, and I was nervous. I took a breath and opened my door.

I took the game and put it in the system. Powering it up, I looked back at Link, who was gazing in wonder at my room.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughing. "You are looking at my room like it is the best fireworks show in the world."

"It's just cool to see your room." He admitted. "It's like I can see the inner workings of your mind." I scoffed at him as I handed him a controller. "So you're telling me that you call yourself a gamer, but you don't have Smash Bros. Melee?"

"I have Brawl and the original!" I told him indignantly. "Sheik and I just never got around to buying Meele." Link laughed at my reaction as we started our first match.

An hour later, we were still glued to our controllers, whaling on each other in an intense Smash Bothers battle.

"Damn it!" I yell, throwing my controller at the ground, while Link smile triumphantly. "Best of seven!" I demand.

"No!" Link laughed. "I won fair and square!"

"Fine!" I admit defeat. "Let's go!" I said, shooting out the door of my room and down the stairs. Link followed me, clearly confused. I plopped down in front of the TV, and rummaged through my copious amounts of games until I found the one I was looking for. I clicked the Smash Bros. Cartridge into the N64. I handed the confused Link a controller, and we began another tournament. Another hour later it was me who came out victorious.

"Ha!" I gloated. "You may have your precious Melee, but I have the original!"

He laughed good naturedly. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Whaddaya wanna do now?"

I shrugged. "How about a movie?"

He nodded. We both decided on Space Jam. Even though we knew it wasn't that great of a movie at it's core, we both loved it. I made popcorn, and we sat down for an hour and a half of Michael Jordan and Loony Toons. The movie ended, and I looked at my phone, and found that it was one thirty.

"Jeez, Link, look at the time." I said, showing him my phone. "Shouldn't Malon have called you already, asking where you are?"

Link chuckled and told me: "She's over at Ruto's house. She should keep her occupied for a while." We smiled at each other. Ruto was one of those popular girls that understood others. She was nice to everybody, and was just one of those people that everybody liked. The same goes with her sister: Lulu. "Goddesses, sometimes she drives me crazy."

"Is that so?" I asked him wryly. "I could've never guessed." Link laughed sadly.

"Yeah, I guess you would know how it feels even more than me. What's the deal with you guys, anyway?"

"Well," I sighed. "In middle school, Saria, Midna, Malon, and I were inseparable. We were the best of friends. We were all so excited when we found out we were going to the same high school, but when we began freshman year, we noticed that Malon started to act a bit differently. She stopped hanging out with us at lunch and break, and when she did hang out with us, she was distant and cold. This continued until, she just stopped being friends with us all together."

Link nodded thoughtfully. "Same here. I liked the sweet ranch girl that was thoughtful, and really cared about her friends. But when we started dating, she became mean and cruel."

"I just want my friend back." I mourned. Link agreed. His phone buzzed, and from the look on his face, I could tell it was from Malon.

"She just left Ruto's house, and she's wondering where I am." He informed me.

"Maybe you ought to leave, if she finds out you were here, we will both get it."

"Oh, goddesses, I didn't even think about what she would do to you if she found out about this." Link confessed worriedly. "Oh, Jeez, Zellie. I am so sorry. I am so selfish."

"Link, it's okay." I comforted. "I can deal with Malon."

He smiled at me and walked toward the door. I followed, wanting to see him out. He opened the door, and was about to step out, when he stopped, and turned back at me.

"I had a really great time, Zellie." He said. I smiled softly.

"So di-" I broke off as Link abruptly kissed me. My eyes widened, and I pushed him away.


	2. Chapter 2

"L-Link, what are you doing?!" I sputtered, barely keeping myself from punching him in the jaw.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just caught up in the moment, and you looked so beautiful, and you understood me, and..." He rambled on, but I didn't listen, I was too busy thinking about how Malon would react to this. I mean, I had to tell her, even if I didn't like her, she deserved to know. In the backround of my thoughts, I could still hear Link rambling.

"Stop." I whispered. He went silent immediately. "I thought you were different. You were kind and real, unlike the other popular people, but I was wrong. You're just like everybody else."

"Zellie I-" He began. I cut him off.

"You don't get to apologize to me! Just leave before you do anymore damage, you son of a bitch!" I yelled. I usually didn't swear, but the circumstances certainly called for extreme measures. Link went absolutely silent, turned, and walked out of my house. I leaned against the wall, and slid down it until I was sitting on the floor. I let the angry tears that I had been holding back fall. _Why? Why did he have to kiss me. Sure, I like him, but I would never, ever be the person he cheated on Malon with! That is one of the worst things you can do to a person!_

I heard Sheik calling to me as he made his way down the stairs.

"Zelda, I heard some yelling, are you okay?" He appeared in the room as he finished the sentence. "Why are you crying? What did he do?"

"He kissed me." I sobbed. "He has a girlfriend, but he still kissed me." Sheik sat down beside me and gave me a hug. "I feel so guilty. I have to tell Malon, even if she will hate me more for doing so."

"Well, you have a better sense of right and wrong than anybody I know, so if you think that that is the right thing to do, then I would trust your instincts." He told me. "And I promise, if I ever see him again, I will hit him so hard, his whole family'll feel it." I gave a sniffley laugh.

"Thanks, Sheik." I said, grateful that my brother was there with me. I got up and said: "I'm gonna go call Malon, we should meet in person if I am going to tell her this kind of news." Skeik nodded, and I ran up the stairs and into my room. I picked up my cell phone, and dialed Malon's number, which I still had, just in case. The dial tone sounded once...twice...three times. _Oh please pick up._ I begged silently. Four times...five times... And then:

"Hello?" I breathed in sharply, getting that tingling feeling in my stomach when I am nervous.

"Uhhh, Hey Malon it's Zelda."

"Why?" She asks in a stereotypically snotty way.

"Look I just need you to hear me out, okay?" She must have heard the desperation in my voice, because she conceded. "I know you don't like me, but there is something that I need to tell you. It can't be said over the phone. Can you please meet me somewhere, you really need to know what I have to tell you."

I heard the redheaded ranch girl sigh over the phone until she finally said:

"Okay. Meet me at Telma's Coffee house at noon tomorrow."

"Okay." I breathed, surprised that she agreed. As soon as I hung up, a wave of tiredness washed over my entire body. All I wanted to do was sleep for a month. I climbed into bed, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I struggled to pry open my tired eyes, as I fought to leave my bed behind. I finally succeeded in sitting up, and proceeded to make my way towards the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, took a shower, and washed my face. I got dressed in an off the shoulder light purple sweater, dark blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Putting my red-brown hair in a braid, I went to Shiek's room to get him to drive me to the coffee shop.

"SHEIK, WAKE UP! I'VE GOTTA GO TO TELMA'S COFEE HOUSE!" I screamed at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." He opened the door to his room, looking disheveled. "Let's go." He grumbled. We got into his car, and he drove me to the coffee house. I thanked him, and told him to drive around for a while, and that I'd call him when I needed him to pick me up. He left, and I went inside. Not seeing Malon, I went up to the counter and ordered a hot chocolate. I sat at a small table for two and waited.

Just when I was starting to get worried that Malon wouldn't come, the fiery redhead walked through the door. She glanced around until she found me. Her eyes glimmered in recognition, but her face remained cold as she walked toward me.

"Alright, what do you have to tell me?" She prompted. I breathed deeply, trying to rid my stomach of the awkward tingly feeling that was growing inside it.

"So, Link was over at my house last night. Don't worry we were just hanging out, nothing serious, or at least I thought. Anyway, it was late, and he thought that he should leave before you started to ask questions. He was about to leave, when he turned back, and kissed me. I stopped it right away, yelled at him, and kicked him out, I promise. I totally didn't want him to do that." Malon sat in stunned silence. She was trying to hide it, but I could see the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, Malon." I said, hoping that it would help, even a little bit.

"I'm so stupid." She finally whispered.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"I've been so blind." She mourned. "I thought that being popular would give me the life I wanted. I thought that everybody would love and respect me. But it seems like the exact opposite! Even my boyfriend seems so hate me!" She collapsed on the table, letting her tears flow. I put my hand on hers, and said the only words I could think of:

"I doesn't have to be like that, you know." She looked up, her face streaked with tears.

"Whaddaya mean?" She asked, sniffing.

"You became the way you are now really fast." I explained. "It would be just as easy to change back. No matter what you might think, Midna, Saria, and I will never stop being your friends." Malon stared at me for a moment, before running over to me and giving me a hug. She sobbed into my shoulder, but this time they were tears of joy.

"I-I left-hic- to find better friends that were-hic- cooler. I wish I had realized sooner that my real friends were right here all along." She confessed. I held her while she cried for a while, and the other people in the coffee shop stared at us as we sat there.

After a few minutes, she pulled herself together, and we sat talking. We hadn't talked in a while, and we had a lot of catching up to do.

"Wait." I said, stopping her in the middle of a story about her father, Talon, falling asleep in the middle of dinner. "I have to call Midna and Saria. They will be so excited to see you." I picked up my cell phone, and dialed both Midna and Saria's number in turn, telling them that I had a surprise for them, and that they should meet me at Telma's.

When they got there, they gasped, and ran toward me at the sight of Malon sitting next to me, and talking to me in a friendly way.

"What's going on?" Midna asked us. I then proceeded to tell her the whole story of how Link kissed me, and how Malon realized that being popular wasn't worth giving up her real friends.

"Woah." Midna breathed when I had finished.

"Midna, Saria, I just want to say that I am so sorry about what I did to you guys. I really lost my way for a while." Malon confessed. "And I want to say I am especially sorry for what I did to you Zelda. I feel like I treated you worst of all."

I gave her a soft, sincere smile. "It's okay Mal. Everybody gets lost sometimes." Saria and Midna nodded.

"We forgive you too, Malon." Saria said, motioning to herself and Midna.

"So, are we back?" I asked excitedly, referring to all of us being as close as we once were. All four of us looked at each other, our eyes glittering with glee, and said in unison:

"Hell yeah!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey y'all, Hawkpath here with an update! I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed my story. It means a lot.**

**DoctorZelda: Thank you! I am so glad you like my writing style. To be honest, sometimes I feel like I make things happen too fast. I will be sure to check out your stories.**

**Zeltra: Thank you for reviewing! I know my spelling in the first chapter was spotty, I didn't proofread very well. And Link is a junior, not a senior. There is only a one year difference between them.**

**Anyway...let's get on with the story!**

The humming of Shiek's car under my feet was almost as quick as the humming of my mind. Ever since I left Telma's, I had been delirious with glee. I felt complete with Malon back in the group, it was just right. We had spent an hour at the coffee house, just catching up with each other, and we found, that our whole group dynamic was still intact. We still worked off of each other, making witty quips, sometimes at our own expense. It was just like it should be, and we couldn't be happier.

Malon was still sad about Link, but it was better now that she knew she could come to us for help. She told us that she was going to break up with Link on Monday when she saw him at school again. She said that she needed Sunday to cool down before seeing him again.

Sheik pulled up in our driveway, and we got out.

"Thanks Sheik." I said. He nodded and unlocked the door. We went inside, and I spent the rest of the day finishing off the piano part for a song that I wrote. Writing down the last notes on the blank sheet of sheet music, I stepped away from my piano, and walked to my room. It was getting late, and I had nothing better do, so I got into my pajamas and into bed. The last thing I remember is letting letting out a completely content sigh before sleep closed in.

Midna and I walked hand in hand to the music hall at school. It was Monday after school, and the cast list for Hello Dolly had just been posted by Mr. Tingle. Midna and I were going to see if we got the parts we wanted, and we had made a pact to look for each other's names, and then tell each other what part the other had gotten.

There was a large crowd in front of the newly posted list, so we waited. My heart started pounding in my throat and behind my eyes. That damn tingly feeling in my stomach returned, and just when I felt like I couldn't handle the suspense anymore, Midna pulls me forward, through an opening in the crowd, and directly in front of the list.

"You go first." Midna breathed. I took a shuddering breath, and opened my eyes to look at the list. I dared not look for my own name, and focused on my best friend's. My eyes finally find her name next to Irene. A wide grin spread on my face.

"Congratulations...Irene." I whispered into her ear. She grinned widely, showing her fanged canines. Her amber eyes glistened with joy.

"Really?" She questioned. I nodded. She gave a little bounce of happiness before she composed herself. "Alright, now you close your eyes." Midna instructed me. I stood there in darkness for what seemed like hours, before she finally spoke to me. "Well, _Dolly_, I guess things turned out well for both of us."

My eyes fluttered open, and I found my own name next to Dolly Levi. I grinned so widely, my face hurt. Midna and I squealed and jumped up and down, hugging each other.

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed. "We did it!" After a few more minutes of happy dancing around, we went back outside of the music hall to meet up with Saria and Malon.

"How'd it go guys?" Malon asked excitedly. Midna and I looked at each other and smiled at the green and redhead.

"I'm Dolly, and Midna's Irene." I squealed them. They smiled and pulled us into a huge group hug.

"Aww, well isn't that touching?" A sultry, sarcastic voice sounded from behind us. We all collectively sighed. It was Veran. Her beautiful figure, and affinity for shunning the lower social class, made her quite a typical mean girl. "Mal, might I ask you what you are doing with these gals? I mean, they aren't exactly what I would call "popular"."

Malon broke the hug and stood in front of the turquoise skinned teen with her hand on one hip. Appearing very confident around her former friend.

"For your information, Veran, these girls are my best friends, and I would appreciate it if you left them alone." Veran rolled her eyes.

"What ever floats your boat, Mally. Just think about what you're giving up though." she said, turning away. Before she left campus, she turned halfway around, saying: "And I heard that you broke up with good ol' Link. That's a shame. But it means that there's more of him for me." she walked away, swaying her hips.

"Bitch." Malon muttered under her breath. She walked back to us, her fists clenched in anger. If steam could come out of her ears, it would have been. "I can't believe I was friends with that witch." She grumbled.

I rested my hand on her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic gaze.

"Anyway." Said Malon, shaking her head as if to wave off the encounter. "You guys got your parts! This is most definitely cause for celebration. Waddaya say? Wanna get some frozen yogurt?" We nodded and proceeded to walk across to the yogurt shop across the street from Hyrule High.

We ordered our yogurt, and sat down. We spent a half hour at the shop, finishing off our yogurt. When we were done, I turned to Midna and Saria.

"Hey guys, we need to start our arrangement of Happy. Wanna come to my house and practice? Mal, you can come too. We could use a critic." Malon grinned widely and nodded frantically. "Oh! I exclaimed, my eyes widening. "I had a really good idea!"

"What?" Saria asked, her interest peaked.

"Instead of Happy, I found a really good arrangement of Blackbird by the Beatles. It is three part harmony, but the melody is split up equally, so we would all have a chance to shine."

Midna and Saria exchanged a glance.

"I'm down." Midna confirmed.

"Me too. I've always loved that song." Saria agreed.

"Great!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together. "Let's go." Saria and Malon took their own cars to my house, and I hitched a ride with Midna. We got to my house, and I led them inside.

"Shiek, I'm home! Saria, Midna, and Malon are with me!"

"'Kay!" I heard his muffled voice from his room. I led the three girls to my piano, where the sheet music for the arrangement of Blackbird was. I rummaged through the various sheets of music until I found what I was looking for.

"Here." I stated, handing Saria the music, while Midna craned her neck to see the music.

"This looks really good!" Saria enthused. Midna nodded in agreement.

"Great. Then I think we should get started." I said, sitting down in front of my piano. "Alright, so Midna is our Alto, so it think you should take the lowest part." Midna nodded. "But I don't know about the middle and the top part. Cuz, I have the higher voice, but I can hold the middle harmonies better." Saria stood, leaning on the piano, looking at the music.

"I think I can handle the middle part." She assured.

"Good. Let's start. Midna you have the low beat, and Saria, you have the off beat." We proceeded to figure out our parts, and then tried them together. We got through about half of the song, when we took a break. "I feel really good about this, guys." I told them.

"It sounds good, that's for sure." Malon inserted from the kitchen, where she was getting herself a glass of water.

"Thanks Mal!" I beamed as she came back into the living room. She sat on the couch, sipping her water and looking at her watch.

"I should probably go soon. Dad'll be worried."

"I should go, too." Saria stated.

"Me three." Midna agreed. They stood up and walked out my door. I sighed contentedly as I leaned back against the couch. Everything seemed to be working out. I had one of my best friends back, and I got the lead role in my school play as a sophmore.

The only problem is that I can't seem to forget the feel on Link's lips on my own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter four is here! Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed. It is really helpful.**

**Zeltra:**** Thanks! I never expected to get such a positive reaction to this story,**

**Donutcircle:**** Thank you. That was my goal. I really wanted to bring in aspects from a lot of different games. **

**Anyway... on with the story!**

Soon after Saria, Midna, and Malon left, the doorbell rang.

"I got it, Sheik!" I called. I stumbled over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. Standing there was my little sister, Tetra, and her best friend, Romani's, sister, Cremia. "Hey, Tetra; Cremia." The redhead was twenty one years old, and lived alone, save for her sister. Their mother had died when Romani was at a young age, so Cremia had to take care of her sister. Cremia nodded in greeting. "Thanks for bringing her home from their volleyball practice."

"Sure." Cremia said, giving a soft smile. "She's always welcome." Tetra walked into the house and waved goodbye.

"Bye, Cremia." I finalized.

"Bye." She said with a wave, as she turned away from our house. I closed the door, and turned to my little sister.

"Hey Zelda!" She chimed happily.

"Hi T." I replied, calling her by the nickname that I had given her years ago. "Have you done your homework?"

"No." she sighs. "I'll go do it now." She runs off to her room with her backpack. I smiled happily at after her. My ten year old sister was the sweetest thing, it was hard not to love her.

I hiked up the stairs to my own room, needing to be in my own space. I climbed into my bed, and sat upright, leaning against the back of it. I brushed my fingers lightly over my lips, staring out into space.

"That was my first kiss." I muttered. I hadn't had time to reflect on the kiss since it happened. So much stuff had happened since then, and it just hadn't registered with me. Well, it had finally clicked. I should be mad, right? I was mad, but only that he hurt Malon, not because he kissed me. Cheating on somebody is a horrible thing to do, one of the worst things to do really. But his lips felt so soft on mine. We just seemed to...fit.

"Zelda!" I heard Tetra call from her room.

"What's up T?" I yelled back.

"Can you help me with my homework?"

"Sure." I told her. I shook my head, as if to physically banish the thought from my mind. Once the troubling thoughts were gone, I walked across the hall to Tetra's room. Her room was medium sized, with many windows to let in natural light. The walls were painted a soothing light blue, with various oceanic items in her room. Tetra had always had a fascination with the ocean, and her walls were decorated with masts, ship wheels, and many other oceanic memorabilia. She needed help with simple fifth grade math, and it was not hard to show her what to do.

"Thanks Zelda."

"Sure, T." I smiled at her, then left the room to go make dinner.

(The Next Day)

I walked into my first period choir class, wearing an Aperture Science t-shirt, gray jeans, and my black combat boots. My hair was done in an interesting side-sweep. I put my backpack down, and walked over to where Saria and Midna usually stood before class started. I walked over to find, that not only were Saria and Midna were there, but so was Malon.

"Oh my Goddesses!" I exclaimed, leaping on the redhead in a hug. "You rejoined choir!" She left the class after she left our group. It was a huge loss to the all girl choir that we were in, as Malon had a beautiful alto voice.

"Yeah." She gave a strained laugh, and I realized I was hugging her too tight, and let go. I gave a squeal of excitement.

"Alright, girls, lets start." Our choir teacher, Ms. Impa, called us to our seats. Midna sat in, surprisingly, the tenor section. This was rare in an all girl choir, but she had an amazingly low voice. Malon sat in the alto section, Saria sat in the soprano section, and I sat int the second soprano section. I had the range to be a soprano, but I was better at holding the middle harmonies, so I was a second. "I am pleased to reintroduce Malon into our group." We all cheered briefly, before getting our music out to rehearse our songs.

The bell rang, and we packed up, and headed to our next class.

(At Lunch)

The four of us sat with a few other friends at lunch. Anju, Japas, Mikau, Kafei, Lulu, Saria, Midna, Malon, and I all sat together. We all had a simple, carefree relationship.

"Hey, guys." I called their attention. "Check this out." I dug through my backpack and pulled out what I had gotten from my parents in the mail the other day. "My parents sent this to me from Windfall Island." I unzipped the case and pulled out a beautiful, hand-crafted ukulele.

They gasped, as we all had a passion for music. The small instrument was created from a beautiful dark wood that was native to the island. The unique wood made a unique sound come from the instrument, which just added an exotic exclusivity to the instrument.

"That is beautiful." Lulu gushed. "May I?" She asked, holding out her hand. I nodded and handed her the ukulele. She breathed in loudly and ran her hand over the exotic wood. The others leaned over to run a hand over it, also.

"Would you be so kind as to treat us to a song milady?" Anju asked in a British accent, handing me the ukulele with a curtsey.

"Why of course, lady Lulu." I replied in the same accent, going along with the little game. I began to strum the small instrument in a classic chord progression and launched into Don't Worry, Be Happy.

_Here's a little song I wrote, might want to sing it note for note._

_ Don't worry, Be happy._

The others joined in, finding simple harmonies along the way.

_In every life we have trouble, when you worry, you make it double_

_ Don't worry, Be happy._

_ Ooooh Oooh ooooooh oooooooh oooooh. _

We laughed and sang our way through the whole song. As we ended, Anju, Midna, and Japas, who were across from me, looked above my head. I looked behind me to see Link standing over me, with a whimsical smile on his face.

"You are a beautiful singer." He complemented. I rolled my eyes. I noticed Malon stiffen at the sound of his voice, and her fists were clenched in anger.

"Do us all a favor, Link, and leave us alone!" I told him sharply.

"Please, Zellie, I really need to talk to you." He sounded desperate. I glanced at Malon.

"I'll talk to you," I conceded. "On one condition. Malon has to come with. You two need to sort things out. Besides, whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Mal. Link let out a resigned sigh.

"Fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! I'm here with another update for ya! I have to say, I never expected to get such a positive reaction to this story! It's really cool.**

**DoctorZelda****: I know right?! I am so excited to write these next few chapters.**

**Zeltra:**** Yay! You noticed my reference! And who ****_doesn't _like Don't Worry, Be Happy? It's just an impossible song to hate.**

**Also, a huge thank you to everybody who has reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. It really does mean a lot to me. **

Link led us through away from our lunch spot, and takes us behind the music building, where the three of us could talk alone.

"Alright, what is it?" I questioned, folding my arms over her chest.

"Mal, I am so sorry!" He burst out. "I can't believe that I-" He broke off as Malon interrupted him.

"Link, I knew for a while that the relationship was going sour." She explained. "I could tell that you wanted to break up with me."

"You could?" Link exclaimed incredulously.

"Of course I could, Link. I'm not completely stupid! What I don't understand is why you didn't break up with me _before_ you made a move on Zelda."

"It just happened. I don't know how to explain it." He sighed. "Mal, you have to know that I am really sorry. Can you find it to your heart to forgive me?" I glanced at Malon, then over at Link. His clear blue eyes sparkled with sadness, and I could see that he was truly guilty. Apparently, Malon saw this too, because she said:

"Yeah, Link. I can forgive you. I could tell you weren't happy with the relationship. But if you're ever in this situation again, at least have the balls to break up with you're girlfriend first." Link breathed a huge sigh of relief, and pulled Malon into a hug.

"Of course. I will never, ever make that mistake again." He informed her. They broke the hug, and Link turned to me. "What about you? Will you forgive me?"

I took a deep breath, and looked from Malon, to Link, and back to Malon again. If Malon forgave him, then should I? Looking into his deep blue eyes, I could see that all he wanted was for me to accept his apology.

"Yes." I said, with a soft smile. "I can forgive you." He grinned widely and gave me the same treatment that he gave Malon: a huge bear hug. The bell rang, and we broke apart.

"Well, I have Spanish in the main hall." Malon informed me. "You're in DeSoto for English, right?"

"Yeah. I'll see ya later, Mal." she waved goodbye and walked off.

"English in DeSoto hall, huh?" Link asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah." I said. Suddenly he scooped me up bridal style and began to walk towards DeSoto hall. I let out a small squeal of surprise. "Link, what are you doing?" I exclaimed, beating on his chest in resistance. "Put me down!"

"No." He simply refused. I folded my arms and pouted, though I couldn't hide the smile on my face. He laughed at my attempt. Finally I gave in, and leaned into his chest. He walked into DeSoto hall, and set me down in the doorway. "I believe that this is your stop, milady." He said in a British accent. Apparently, British was a reoccurring theme today.

"Thank you, my good sir." I replied in the same accent. He bowed and left, leaving me with a blush on my face and a delirious happiness spinning inside of me. My head was spinning as I walked the rest of the way to my English class. I walked into the class, grinning like an idiot. Midna, who sat behind me, gave me a weird look as I took my seat.

"What's up with you? You look like you are tripping on purple potion right now." She murmured.

I shook myself, trying to break out of my happy trance.

"Sorry, it's just that Link carried me here." I whispered to her happily. Her eyes widened in shock.

"He _carried _you!? Like, bridal style?"

"Yeah." I nodded frantically. "We were just standing behind the music building, we went there because he wanted to apologize to Mal and I, and when Mal left for Spanish, he just picked me up and carried me here!"

"Holy Goddesses!" She exclaimed, far to loud. The whole class looked at us, then everybody, including us, burst into laughter. When it had died down, our English teacher, Mr. Raru Light, began teaching the class. He was showing us how Shakespeare used words with dual meanings to entertain the high and the low class citizens. It was interesting, and usually I loved listening to Mr. Light's lessons, but today I was to distracted to even fathom listening to the lecture.

The bell rang, and I walked to my next, and last, class of the day: Trig. I stepped into class, and took my seat next to Link. He was turned around, talking to some of his more popular friends. He didn't even notice me when I sat down. I knew that it was stupid to have expected any different, but I couldn't help but feel a little sad when he didn't speak to me.

Our lesson began, and I sat there taking notes, trying to swallow my disappointment. Class ended, and I made my way to my locker to meat up with Midna. We had rehearsal for Hello Dolly today.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I walked up to our locker.

"Yup." She answered. We proceeded to wake over to the auditorium. Mr. Tingle was there, and so were the other cast members. Mr. Tingle called us together, and began to give us the "you made a commitment, now uphold it" speech.

Afterward, we began to run through one of our big songs that everybody was in. We learned our general placement on the stage, and even some of our harmonies. I took the the main melody, as I was the lead character, and the others sang in a choral fashion behind me.

At six o' clock, Mr. Tingle dismissed us. Midna and I got into her car.

"Wanna go get a smoothie?" She asked.

"Sure." I agreed. It doesn't seem like it would be, but the rehearsals were quite tiring, and we were pretty wiped out. So, we got our smoothies, and we went straight home. "Sheik, I'm home!" I yelled in his room's direction.

"Kay." He called back.

"It Tetra here?" I asked.

"Yeah." I heard her voice come from her room.

"Have you guys eaten?" Came my last question.

"Yeah, we got takeout about an hour ago." Sheik told me.

"Cool." I finalized. I ran up to my room, put in my earbuds, and started my Trig homework.

(The next day)

I was jolted awake by the sound of Sheik banging on my door.

"Zelda, wake up, you're gonna be late." He yelled through the door. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 7:30.

"Shit." I hurried out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I took a three minute shower, and quickly got dressed in short jean shorts, a blue, flowery, lace top, and white sandals. I was packing up, when my phone went off. "Hello." I greeted.]

"Zelda, where are you?" I heard Midna's irritated voice through the phone. "I've been waiting outside your house for, like, ten minutes!"

"Sorry, Midna. I fell asleep doing my homework and I woke up late. "Just leave without me. I'll find another way to get to school."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't wanna make you late."

"Okay." Midna sighed. "See you at school."

"Bye." After I hung up, I quickly dried my hair, picked up my backpack, and flew out the door. "Oh, Goddesses, I hope I make it to the bus in time." I muttered, as I ran to the nearest bus stop. It was the only mode of transportation I had left, as Sheik had left a few minutes prior to take Tetra to school.

I was about halfway to the bus stop, when a car pulled up beside me. I took a sideways glance at the car, and stopped dead when I saw who the driver was.

"Hey pretty lady, want a ride?" Link asked with a wide smile on his face. I laughed gratefully,and climbed inside his car.

"Thanks." I panted.

"No problem." he smiled. "Running late, I assume."

"Yeah." I laughed. "I was trying to get to the bus."

_(Because your kiss) Your kiss _

_ Is on my list_

_ (Because your kiss) Your kiss_

_ I can't resist _

_ Because your kiss is on my list_

_ One of the best things in life_

My ringtone chimed. Link raised an eyebrow as I answered.

"Hello?"

"Zelda, where are you?" Midna asked through the phone.

"I'm coming. Just tell Ms. Impa that I'm running late."

"Okay, just get here soon."

"I will." I assured her. We got to school five minutes. "Thanks, Link."

"Anytime." He gave me a his trademark crooked smile. I returned it and ran off to the music building.

I raced into the choir room, and took my seat in the second soprano section.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's time for another update! Hooray! Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, followed, and favorited. Y'all are awesome!**

**tswift1fan:**** Oh thank you! I will definitely keep your tips in mind. And thanks for saying them in such a nice manner!**

**Zeltra: Yay! Thank you! That is what is cool about these kind of fics. And yeah, she's a little clueless. Not for long though! (Hee Hee Hee) **

The day was pretty uneventful, as was rehearsal for Hello Dolly, and after school, the gang came to my house to play video games. It was me, Saria, Malon, Midna, Japas, Lulu, Mikau, Anju, and Kafei. We all sat around the TV, eating snacks, and playing games.

"Damn it, Mikau!" I cursed, as he beat me again at Street Fighter II. "How did you fucking do that?"

"It's the power of Ryu!" He bellowed triumphantly. "Now who's next?"

"Let me have a go." Saria piped up.

"I'll go easy on you." Mikau promised. Saria smirked and glanced at me. Mikau had never played Street Fighter with Saria before, and little did he know, she played competitively. Mikau picked Ryu, as always, while Saria chose her main, Chun-Li. The fight started, and a blank look of fierce concentration spread over her face. But that wasn't the part that I was focused on. No, I was looking at her hands as she expertly pushed the buttons consecutively, scoring endless amounts of combos. Watching Saria play was mesmerizing. It was no wonder she climbed up the leader board with ease at competitions.

She quickly finished the fight, earning a flawless victory. She triumphantly smiled at Mikau, who as staring at her in utter disbelief.

"H-How?" He stuttered, as he continued to stare at her.

"Saria plays Street Fighter II competitively." I explained.

"And why didn't I know this?" He exclaimed incredulously.

"Well, you are very arrogant when it comes to Street Fighter." I pointed out. "So we decided to keep Saria's hobby a secret from you, so that she could take you down a peg when the time was right."

Behind me, the others were barely holding in their laughter at the sight of Mikau's bewilderment. They, too, had long awaited the day that Mikau would be beaten. He had come out of his shock state, and was now pouting with his arms folded over his chest.

"Awww, come on Mikau." Lulu cooed, tilting his chin up with her hand. "It's not that bad."

"My reign is over!" He mourned.

"And we couldn't be happier." Saria added on for good measure. He gave her one last glare, and headed to the kitchen to get some water.

"Hey guys come here." I said, sitting down at the piano to show them the song that I learned. "I just learned King Of Pain by the Police yesterday."

"Ooh, show us." Lulu crowed. I nodded, and began to play, as the others sang along with me.

_There's a little black spot on the sun today_

_ It's the same old thing as yesterday_

_ There's a black hat caught in the high tree tops_

_ There's a flagpole rag, but the wind won't stop_

We sang through the song, and even grumpy Mikau joined in. Afterward, the others left, one by one, claiming they had homework. I had to do my own as well. In two hours, I had finished my Trig, English, and Spanish homework, so I got in my pajamas, and sat down on the couch, and settled in to watch my favorite show: Psych.

I curled up in a blanket with my phone, and watched the newest episode of Psych. When the first commercial break came up, my phone buzzed. I opened it up.

_**R U watching Psych, too? **_

_** -Link**_

My eyes widened. How did he know that I was watching Psych? How did he get my number?

_**How did u get my number?**_

_** Midna gave it to me.**_

_** She needs to stop giving out my personal info**_

_** Haha yeah.**_

As it turns out, he was watching Psych too. We spent the whole hour texting about what was happening during the episode. When it ended, we said goodnight, and I headed off to bed.

(Lunchtime, the Next Day)

"Hey, y'all." I called to the group as Saria and I sat down.

"Hey." came the collective greeting.

"So I was thinking," Anju started before a dull glaze came over her eyes.

"Anju?" I asked, snapping to wake her from her trance. She jolted awake again.

"Sorry, lost my train of thought." she apologized. "Anyway, I was thinking, that since next week is spring break, we should go to the Kakariko Amusement Park." the group nodded.

"That sound really cool." I agreed. "Let's go on Saturday. Does everybody have enough money to go?" Everybody nodded. "Cool."

The bell rang and we went off to class. Fifth period was uneventful, and in sixth period, the group began coordinating our plans over text. My phone buzzed, and I opened my text to see that Malon had texted me.

_**Dad said that I could go on Saturday.**_

_** Cool, Now Japas just has to confirm.**_

__Just as soon as I had replied to Malon, my phone buzzed again. I opened it, and found another text. This one was from Link.

_**You shouldn't have your phone out in class.**_

I turned to him, as he sat next to me in Trig, and said:

"Ha Ha. Very funny." He gave me a goofy grin.

"Well it's true." He defended. "What's going on, anyway?"

"Oh, the gang wants to go to Kakariko Amusement Park on Saturday, so we are trying to coordinate."

"Oh, cool." He nodded thoughtfully. Suddenly, and idea sprang to my mind. Quickly opened a group text with the whole gang.

_**Hey guys, is it cool if I invite Link to go with us?**_

Withing a matter of minutes, everybody had answered with some form of 'yes'.

"Hey, would you like to come with us?" I asked, a blush spreading over my face.

"Am I welcome?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I held my phone up to his eye level, showing him the group texts.

"I have consensus from the gang right here." I informed him. After looking at my phone for a few seconds, he said:  
"Yeah, I'd love to come."

"Good 'cuz I need a ride." I told him smugly. He gave a small laugh, then turned to his math notes.

Last period ended, and Midna and I went to rehearsal. At six 'o clock Midna took me home. I did my homework, and went to sleep.

**(**The next day, sixth period)

"Happy Friday." Link chimed as he sat down next to me.

"Back at ya." I returned. "Hey, you should pick me up at nine tomorrow morning. The Park is about an hour and a half away, and we wanna get there before the crowds do. It'll be the first day of Spring Break, so there's bound to be a lot of people there."

"Sure thing." He assured.

Sixth period ended and I met Midna at our locker.

"Hey, we've got no rehearsal today, wanna go get some frozen yogurt?" She asked me.

"Sure." We began to walk out of the hallways. On our way there, we passed our resident 'jocks', Groose and Ganondorf. They are the jocks you see in the movies. I kept my gaze locked on the ground as we walked past them. Whenever I saw them, they always stared at me in an unnerving way. It was like they were wolves stalking prey.

Midna, however, stared them down. She kept her challenging gaze locked on theirs the whole time as we walked past them. As we walked out of the hallway, and out of her line of sight, I breathed a sigh of relief. Midna let out what sounded like a growl.

"I don't like the way those guys look at you." she admitted fiercely.

"I know, I don't either." I told her. "Let's just go get some yogurt."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dear lovelies! Hawkpath here with another update. Again, I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed, followed, and favorited. It doesn't seem like much, but it makes me feel all fuzzy inside. **

**tswift1fan: Why, thank you very much, my good reviewer. And yeah, I will do that next time I write a text conversation.**

**Dia Newman:**** Yay! I love it when people love my stories.**

**Zeltra:**** I know. Kakariko Amusement Park sounds like the best place ever. And, yes, yogurt does solve everything. **

(Saturday)

It was 8:00 in the morning, and I still had an hour until Link was coming to pick me up. I sat in my living room, with all of my CD's surrounding me on the floor. Most people would just use iTunes or something, but I loved the feel of listening to a whole album on a CD.

Anyway, I combed through my music, picking out albums for us to listen to on our ninety minute drive.

"Hmmm, I should bring The Best of Hall & Oates, Queen's Greatest Hits, and Rio." I murmured to myself. I sat there for longer that I meant to, and the next thint I knew, my phone buzzed with a text from Link.

**Link: I'm out front.**

** Zelda: K. B right out.**

I picked up my CD's, my phone, my money, and ran out the door, calling a farewell to Sheik. I smiled at Link as I climbed into his car.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked, eying my armful of CD's.

"Music." I answered simply, as I pulled out a Duran Duran album and popped it into the CD slot. The opening notes of Rio began to play, and a grin spread on my face. I couldn't help but sing along.

_ Movin' on the floor now, babe you're a bird of paradise. _

_ Cherry ice cream smile,I suppose it's very nice. _

_ With a step to the left, and a flick to the right, you catch that mirror way out west._

_ You know you're something special, and you look like you're the best._

Link sang along when the chorus came around. I liked to think that everybody knew the chorus of this song.

_Her name of Rio and she dances on the sand._

_ Just like that river driftin' through the dusty land._

_ And when she shines she really shows you all she can. _

_ Oh Rio, Rio, dance across the Rio Grande._

We belted it out, laughing the entire time. The whole album ran through, and I sang with most of the songs. Link, on the other hand, stayed silent most of the time.

"You know, I've never really listened to much Duran Duran." He admitted during Last Chance on the Stairway. "I only really know Rio and Hungry Like the Wolf."

"Really?" I stared at him. "This is one of my favorite bands."

"I guess I don't listen to a lot of music." He mused. I stared at him with an incredulous look on my face. "What?" He asked defensively.

"Sorry. It's just that I am listening to music constantly. Almost everything I do revolves around it." I told him. We sat in silence for a moment, until my face brightened. "Well, I guess that just means that I have to be your musical mentor."

"Okay?" Link said, obviously uncertain. I squeaked with excitement. It wasn't often that I got to introduce somebody to all kinds of music.

"Yay! This will be so much fun!" I clapped excitedly. I proceeded to show him many different bands, telling him about their history, their mark on society as a whole, and the people who made up the band. He seemed genuinely interested, and even commented on bands that stood out from the rest. He liked U2, Led Zepplin, and good old Michael Jackson. "Alright." I said, taking out a Led Zepplin CD. "Here's one that I think you will know." I put in Queen's Greatest Hits, and the opening notes of Bohemian Rhapsody began to play. Link smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know this one." Together we belted out the lyrics.

"MAMA, JUST KILLED A MAN!" We wailed. "PUT A GUN AGAINST HIS HEAD, PULLED MY TRIGGER, NOW HE'S DEAD. MAMA, LIFE HAD JUST BEGUN, BUT NOW I'VE GONE AND THROWN IT ALL AWAY." We continued like this for the whole duration of the six minute song. When it had ended, I swapped out Queen for Hall & Oates.

"Okay, this is Hall & Oates. They are a really underrated band from the 80's. We listened to most of the album before we got to Kakariko. Link payed for the parking, and we went and stopped our car in a reasonable parking space. "I'm gonna call the others."

I called Midna, who was taking Anju, Kafei, and Saria.

"Hello?" I heard her voice.

"Hey, we're here, are you guys close?"

"Yeah, we just pulled in, where are you parked?"

"In section D, in the middle."

"Oh found you." She exclaimed. We hung up to see each other in person. The car that held Japas, Mikau, Lulu, and Malon, pulled up, and parked next to us. Everybody got out, and we went and bought our tickets. I was a huge roller coaster fan, and I would pretty much ride anything that was thrown at me, so I was like a kid in a candy store.

"Let's go!" I squealed. I grabbed Saria and Link's hands. They in turn grabbed Japas' and Malon's hand, and so on and so forth until we were in a huge chain. I ran to the nearest roller coaster. It was large and green, and was called the Test Of Courage. It was the biggest, most intimidating coaster in the whole park. Lulu gulped.

"Guys, I don't think I can do this." she whispered when we got in line. Mikau put his arm around her, and said:

"It'll be alright, Lulu. I'll be right next to you." she looked more assured after that. Saria and I turned and gave each other knowing looks. Lulu and Mikau had been teasing at the thought of dating for a while now, and it seemed like they would actually take the leap soon.

We got in line for the coaster, walking along with it's steady pace. To my surprise, Link fit in really well with my friends. He talked with Mikau, Japas, and Kafei about the possibilities for the Elder Scrolls online, and he constantly made the whole group erupt with laughter with is continuous barrage of jokes. Finally, we made it to the front of the line. We laughed at the inaudible instructions over the intercom as we climbed into our seats. Link and I were the biggest thrill riders in the group, so we sat in the front of the car together.

"Ready?" Link leaned over and whispered in my ear. I nodded, though now that I was up close, the coaster was definitely more intimidating. Link apparently could see this, as he grabbed my hand. I looked at him in shock, but he just smiled as the roller coaster shot off on the tracks. It rolled around for a while, until it latched onto a chain that pulled it up a steep hill. I squeezed Link's hand as the car went upward at a slow pace.

"I hate this part." I told him. "I hate the suspense." He squeezed my hand back, and I felt more at ease. The car reached the top of the rise, and came down quickly. I half screamed, half laughed as the car accelerated. My adrenaline began to flow, and I felt my blood grow hot with excitement. My hair flew around my face, and I threw my hands in the air, taking Link's with me. The ride ended, and I couldn't keep the grin off my face as the group climbed out of the ride.

We walked off the ride, and I heard Saria and Malon whispering beside me. I looked behind me to where they were, and they pointed at my hand. I looked down to find that I was still holding Link's hand. I quickly pulled my hand away from his, blushing. Link took little notice as we walked to the next ride. We frolicked through the park, going on ride after ride, until we got hungry. We stopped at a food booth and shared a pizza.

"Hey, guys, you wanna go on the bumper cars next?" I asked the group.

"Yeah." Link responded. "If you think that you guys can take me."

"You're on!" Mikau challenged. Anju and I proceeded to place bets on who would bump the other the most. We finished our food, then ran over to the bumper cars. We had such a large group, that it was just us on the rink. I smirked at Mikau challengingly, and revved the small, but loud engine in the bumper car. He smiled back, and we got the green light from the attendant. I grinned, and pushed the gas pedal all the way down. For the next five minutes, we constantly rammed into each other, laughing and challenging one another.

When it was over, we were breathless from laughter. Next we went to the carnival games. Kafei spent most of his money, trying to win Anju a stuffed Korok from the claw machine, while Japas, Mikau and Lulu were playing ski ball. Malon, Saria, and Midna were playing Whak-a-Moblin, and Link and I were at the basketball shooting game.

"Come on Link!" I cheered as he shot another basketball. He played on the school team, so he was sinking more shots than I could have dreamed of. He had one minute to score as many points as possible. By the end of the minute, he had made forty two shots. The man running the stand reached over the counter, and gave Link his prize: a deku tree sprout plushie. Link smiled and thanked the man. He turned and gave me the plushie.

"For you, milady."

"Aww. Thank you." I said, giving him a huge hug. The gang regrouped. It was now five o clock, and we decided to head home. We said our goodbyes, and we got into our separate cars. Link and I got into his car, and we listened to a Beatles album on the way home. When we got to my house, he said:

"I had a really fun time today."

"Yeah, so did I." I grinned. "Thanks for the little deku sprout."

"Sure." He said,giving me his crooked smile. I got my music and went into my house. I put away my CD's and bounded up the stairs to say hello to Sheik. I knocked on his door.

"Come in." He called.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey there, what's with the grin?" He asked. I suddenly realized that I hadn't stopped smiling since Link had dropped me off.

"Oh it's nothing." I lied quickly. "We just had a really good time, that's all."

"Okay." Sheik muttered. I rolled my eyes at him and walked out of his room. I said hi to Tetra on the way to my room. Once inside, I changed into my pajamas, and climbed into bed. Sure, it was early, but I was wiped out from the exciting day. Putting the little stuffed deku tree sprout on the bookshelf above my bed, I fell asleep, with Link's smiling face on my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there, good people. I am back once again with an update. I'll be honest, I am really excited to write these next chapters!**

**tswift1fan:**** Why, thank you! I have to admit, I as I wrote that chapter, I couldn't keep the smile off my face either.**

**Dia Newman:**** Yay! I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Guest (FzeroX):**** It's all good. I do the same thing. I always think that I am going to review stories, and then I never do! But, anyway, thank you! I hope it does turn into something awesome!**

**Zeltra:**** I would like to thank you, your review gave me the idea for the concept of this chapter! **

(Link's P.O.V.)

I walked into Telma's and searched around for Malon. She had called me at six in the morning, demanding that I come to Telma's to meet her. I finally found her sitting in a small nook tucked away in the corner of the coffee shop.

She was staring around, her sharp, blue eyes picking up every little detail as she looked around the room. That's what astounded me about Malon. She was the most observant person I had ever met. I wouldn't be surprised if she decided not to go into ranching, her family's profession, and became a detective instead.

Her eyes found me, and she waved me over to the table. I walked over, still wondering what this was about. _Does she want to get back together? _I wondered. I tried to dismiss the thought from my mind as I sat down across from her. She gave me a slight smile.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi." I said back. "Will you tell me what this is about now?"

"Yeah." She trailed off, trying to figure out how to word what she was going to say next. "I can tell you like Zelda." She finally blurted. I was taken aback to say the least. Not only was my ex-girlfriend talking to me about liking another girl, but she didn't even seem to be mad.

"W-what?" I choked out.

"Oh, come on, Link. We dated for quite a while, don't you think I can tell when you like a girl? Just admit it."

I sighed in defeat.

"Yeah. I like her." Malon smiled and slapped the table with her palm triumphantly.

"Ha! I knew it!" She called, causing others around the shop to stare in our direction.

"So? What's it to you?" I asked defensively.

"Well, first of all, I am your ex. And second of all, Zelda is one of my best friends." she pointed out. "But," she said, using a more serious tone of voice. "I called you here, because I wanted you to know, that you have my blessing. Go after Zelda." She got up out of her seat, and started to walk away. Before she left, however, she turned around and whispered in my ear. "If you hurt her, though, I will _end _you!" With that she walked out of the coffee shop.

(Zelda's P.O.V.)

_(Because your kiss) your kiss_

_ Is on my list_

_ (Because your kiss) your kiss _

_ I can't resist_

_ Because your kiss is on my list_

_ One of the best things in life._

I tried to open my eyes multiple times, before sleep's clutches released me and I could wake up. The sound of my ringtone blared in my ears as I sat up. Searching frantically around my bedsheets, I found my phone near the foot of my bed, tangled up in my bedsheets. The caller ID said that it was Malon. I answered the phone.

"Goddesses Malon. It's only seven in the morning. You know how late I sleep!" I said groggily, but angrily.

"Sorry, sleepyhead, but you need to get over to Saria's house right now!" Malon demanded.

"What for?" I asked, still angry that she woke me up.

"Just get over here!" Before I could say anything, she hung up. I sighed and got out of bed. I took a shower and got dressed. _Now I have to wake Sheik up. _My brother hated to be woken up even more than I did, and that was saying something.

"Sheik." I murmured as I knocked on his door.

"Mmmmph." He groaned.

"Can you give me a ride to Saria's." I asked.

"At this hour." He asked tiredly.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, not having anything else to say, as I didn't even know what was happening myself. Sheik, surprisingly, got out of bed with little complaint and drove me to Saria's. I walked up to the door as Sheik drove away, and knocked.

"Come in." I heard Saria's faint voice come from inside the house. I entered to find Midna, Saria, Malon, Japas, Mikau, Lulu, Anju and Kafei standing from a white banner with 'Intervention' painted in red letters on it. I half laughed, half sighed upon seeing their solemn faces.

"You guys seriously need to stop watching so much How I Met Your Mother." I told them.

"No Zelda," Malon said, stepping forward. "This is real."

"What!" I exclaimed. "Why in the Sacred Realm do I need an intervention?"

"Because you are clueless!" Saria yelled from the back of the crowd. Everybody turned and stared at the usually mild-mannered girl.

"About what?" I asked.

"Link!" she exclaimed. "The guy is practically _throwing _himself at you, and you are just waving it off like it is nothing! I guy can only drop so many hints, Zelda."

"L-Link likes me?" I stuttered, sitting down on Saria's couch.

"Yes!" the whole group cried in unison. My eyes widened as I thought about the past few weeks that I had spent with Link. _He has carried me, held hands with me, given me a stuffed deku sprout. For Goddess sake, he's even kissed me! How did I not see this before?_

"Holy shit!" I whispered. "Link likes me!"

"Finally!" The whole group cried again. L

"I can't believe it took you this long to realize it!" Minda said disbelievingly. "It is so obvious!" I gawked at her defensively.

"Well, can you blame me?" I asked. "He's popular, I'm not. He's a junior, I'm a sophomore. Excuse me if it's just a tad hard to believe that he likes me." Midna nodded thoughtfully, seeing my point of view. "So...," I began. "What should I do about it? I'm not exactly the most experienced when it comes to guys."

Malon scoffed a little.

"I don't think you have to do anything." she said cryptically.

"What?" I asked.

"From what we've seen, he obviously isn't afraid to make the first move, and he's been escalating things lately, so it's only a matter of time 'till he asks you out." She pointed out.

"You do want him to ask you out, right?" Midna questioned.

"Yes! Of course I do." I told her. "I have had a crush on Link for forever. But I don't want things to be weird between me and Malon." Malon laughed a little and rolled her eyes.

"Zelda, I've already given him my blessing." She explained. "I know that you like him, and I know that he will treat you better than he treated me." I was filled with an overwhelming gratitude for my friend. With tears stinging my eyes, I rushed forward and gave her a hug.

"I love you Mal." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Zelda." she replied.

The gang stayed at Saria's for a while, and Mikau tried in vain to beat Saria at Street Fighter II. After a few hours, though, we dispersed, and I got Midna to give me a ride home. Once back within my house, I called to Sheik and Tetra. I went into my room and started to play Skyrim.

I had only intended to play for a few minutes, but when I looked up, it had been four hours since I had picked up the controller. I stepped into the hallway and called:

"Guys it's six thirty, do you want me to make dinner?"

"Yeah." Sheik and Tetra called in unison.

"T, wanna help me make spaghetti?" I asked through her door.

"Yeah." She replied eagerly. We went down to the kitchen, and I instructed her on how to cook the noodles. When we were done we both called for Sheik.

"SHEIK, DINNER'S READY!"

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming." He grumbled. He stumbled into the kitchen, and we sat down to eat.

"Hey, Zelda, when does Hello Dolly open?" Sheik asked.

"One month." I answered proudly. He nodded. "I think mom and dad will even be home by then, so they will get to see it." I told him.

"That's awesome!" Tetra squeaked. We finished eating, and I cleared away our dishes. Tetra and Sheik went upstairs to watch Ferris Bhuler's Day Off, and I went to my room to change. As soon as I changed into my baggy 49ers sweatshirt and my sweatpants, the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT SHEIK!" I shrieked as I flew down the stairs. I opened the door without looking through the peephole, and immediately froze mid-greeting when I looked at who was standing on the porch.

Link was standing, not two feet in front of me, wearing a light blue button up shirt and jeans. And here's the kicker, he was holding flowers.

"Hey, Link." I began awkwardly.

"Hi, Zellie." He replied with that crooked smile that I love so much.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, actually..." he began, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I was wondering...Do you want to go on a date with me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, friends. I'm back with another update. This chapter is Link and Zelda's date, and I am soooooo excited! Also, updates might not be so quick these next few weeks. Finals are in two weeks, so I've got to get to studying! My goal is to get an A on all of them.**

**FzeroX (Guest): Thank you so much! I love it when people love my stories.**

**tronny:Thanks! I will add more of them in the next few chapters. **

**Zeltra: I thought that you would like that. :D**

"W-what?!" I choked out. _Did that just happen? _I thought. _Did Link seriously just ask me out?_

"I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me." Link repeated.

"Right now?" I laughed disbelievingly, gesturing to my huge 49ers sweatshirt and my sweatpants.

"Yeah," He answered. "Don't worry, I'll give you time to change." A wide grin spread over my face.

"Okay, wait right here." I said, leaving him in the doorway as I sped up the stairs to my room. I spun into my room, closed the door, and excitedly started jumping up and down as I squealed.

After regaining my composure, I began to search around my room for something to wear. He was wearing something semi-formal, so I should wear something semi-formal too, right?

_Goddesses, Zelda. You're over thinking things. Just wear something that makes you look good. _I took a deep breath, and things over for a moment.

"Oh!" I breathed. I opened my dresser drawer and looked through it until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out my dark blue skinny jeans, a black, low-cut tank top, and a blue and black fuzzy sweater-shawl thingie. It was a hard piece of clothing to explain. It was like a sweater, but fashioned like a jacket without a zipper. It went down past my waist, and I was sure that it would keep me super warm in the night air. Once I put on my blue and black sweater thingie, I pulled on my brown fuzzy uggs. Brushing my hair and my teeth simultaneously, I called to Sheik through the foam in my mouth.

"What's up, Zelda?" He called back. I spat in the sink and rinsed out my mouth.

"I'm going out with a friend, okay?"

"Sure, when are ya gonna be back?"

"I dunno, midnight?" I answered, unsure.

"'Kay." He said. Finishing up my hair, I raced back down the stairs, grabbing my phone, and putting it in my boot. I turned the corner, to find that Link was still standing in the doorway, gazing around my house. And was it just me, or did his eyes light up as they found me?

"I'm back." I said breathlessly.

"You, look great." He complimented, as his eyes combed me over. I tried my best to cover my face with my hair to hide my blush. When I looked up again, he was holding his arm out for me to take. I linked my arm through his, and he led me to his car. That tingly feeling in my stomach make a roaring comeback. My legs started shaking, and I was glad when I sat in the passenger seat in Link's car.

"So," I began, with a coy smile. "Where are we going?" Link laughed a little.

"Well, I actually had some trouble with that." He told me. "I texted Malon earlier and asked her about it. She told me that you had been going on and on about a John Hughes film festival that you wanted to go to." It was true. I had been trying to get Malon to go with me. "And it just happens to be tonight."

My mouth dropped open. _Is this really happening? Here I am, going with the perfect guy, on the perfect date. Could this get any better? _

"Have you seen the movies that they are gonna show?" I inquired.

"Don't hate me." He pleaded. "But, no. I haven't seen them."

"What?" I yelled. "You haven't seen the Breakfast Club?" He shook his head. "Sixteen Candles?" Another headshake. "Ferris Bhuler's Day Off?" I tried. He shook his head once again. "Oh, this is gonna be good." I said, rubbing my hands together and giving Link a devilish smile.

"Why?" he asked cautiously.

"Because I will be forever known to you as the person who showed you John Hughes movies." I informed him.

"And that's a good thing?"

"That's a _very_ good thing." I assured him. "Oh, we're here!" I squeaked as we pulled into the parking lot. He cast me a sideways glance and chuckled a little bit. We got out of the car, and walked up to the ticket booth.

"Two for the John Hughes film festival, please." Link said to the clerk. He paid, picked up the tickets, and walked inside. "You wanna split a popcorn?" He asked.

"Make it a large." I told him. He laughed.

Five minutes later, we were walking into a theater packed full of people. We managed to find two seats near the top of the theater. As soon as we got settled into our seats, the opening credits to The Breakfast Club started rolling. Everybody started clapping and cheering, including myself. Taking a deep, contented sigh, I brought my knees up on my seat and got ready for one of the best movies in cinematic history.

I was so wrapped up in the scene going on right in front of my eyes, that I was jolted out of my trance when I felt Link's arm wrap around my shoulders. I stiffened for a moment, as I wasn't expecting the gesture, but I soon relaxed and rested my head on his chest. We spent the whole length of the movie like that.

I felt the tears start to sting my eyes as the hugely quotable final scene came up. Don't ask me why that last scene makes me cry, because I couldn't tell you. There had always been something so poetic about it. As Brian's voice began to say that last line, I couldn't help but say it too.

"Dear Mr. Vernon," I whispered. I felt Link adjust himself to look at me questioningly as I went on. "We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write and essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as what you want to see us- in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out, is that each of us is a brain, and an athlete, and a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, The Breakfast Club." A tear trailed down my cheek, and as Judd Nelson's character threw his fist in the air, I made a little fist near my chest, mirroring his movements.

The theater clapped as the chorus of Don't You Forget About Me Played and the credits rolled. I stretched, moving away from Link.

"What'd you think?" I asked, yawning.

"Well," Link began as he reached forward to wipe the stray tear off my face with his thumb. I blushed and looked away. "I loved it!" He exclaimed.

"I told you!" I said smugly, poking him in the chest.

"I'm gonna go get some more popcorn. I'll be right back." Link said as he ducked out of the row. As soon as he did, my phone buzzed. I checked it to see a text from Malon.

**Malon: Sixth row from the bottom, seats one through eight. **I craned my neck to look at the row that Malon had pointed out. The people in seats one through eight turned around and waved at me. At first, I was puzzled. Who were these people waving at me? But then, upon looking a little closer, I saw that it was Malon, Saria, Midna, Lulu, Mikau, Japas, Anju, and Kafei. _Oh Goddesses. I can't believe they followed me on my date. _Despite those thoughts, however, I couldn't keep the smile off my face and the laugh from bubbling in my throat.

They quickly whipped around when Link walked back into the theater carrying a refilled bag of popcorn.

"Hey there." He smiled as he sat back in his seat. "Miss me?"

"For the three minutes that you were gone?" I questioned. He nodded. "Yeah." I relented. For the next three hours, we were sucked into the world of John Hughes movies. When it was over, we were walking lazily to the parking structure where Link was parked. "Did you like the movies?" I asked, doing a hopscotch hop over a crack in the sidewalk.

"Yeah. They were awesome!" He said as he followed my lead, hopping over the cracks in the sidewalk. We got into the car, and began to drive home.

"I still can't believe you hadn't seen them before." I muttered, with a joking smile.

"Oh, come on, Zellie." Link complained. "When are you gonna let this go?"

"Never." I told him matter-of-factily. We laughed and until we got to my house. He opened my car door and spoke in a British accent.

"Here we are milady."

"Why thank you, Sir Link." I giggled. He linked his arm through mine and walked me to the door. **(A/N: Get it? **_**Link**_**ed! Hahaha... sorry, not a good joke.) **We paused on the porch.

"I had a really great time, Zellie." He said, his eyes meeting mine.

"Me too." I answered. "Well, I'll se-" I was cut off as his lips met mine. My eyes widened so much that I swear that they could've popped out of my head. But this time, I didn't push him away. There wasn't anything between us anymore. _This time, I can kiss back. _Slowly, I leaned into Link's solid body. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. The kiss could have lasted a single heartbeat, or an hour.

We finally broke apart, and we both smiled genuinely happy smiles.

"Bye, Link." I muttered, stumbling over my words. Link just gave me that crooked grin that I love so much and said:  
"Bye Zellie." with the utmost confidence, and walked away. I clumsily stumbled through my front door and leaned against it, giving a deep, lovestruck sigh.

"I can't believe it!" I breathed, sinking down to the floor. "He kissed me." And this time, I was happy about it. I ran to my room as quickly as my legs would carry me. I swiftly changed into my pajamas, and picked up my phone to call the girls. Putting the phone on group call, I dialed up Saria, Midna, and Malon.

They picked up, and urged me to spill the details. After recounting the tale of our date, I got to the best part.

"And then we were standing on my porch," I started. "when he just leaned in, and kissed me!" I pulled the phone away from my ear as I heard three voices squeal over the phone.

"How was it?" Midna's voice asked.

"Was it magical." Saria's voice came next.

"Were there fireworks?" Came Malon's voice.

"Amazing, yes, and yes." I answered all three questions. For the next hour, we did the typical girl thing that you see in all the movies. We talked and squealed and giggled as I told them all about what happened with me and Link. Eventually, they hung up, and I went to bed. But the whole night, our kiss replayed in my dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, lovlies! I should be studying for my Biology final, but that's boring so I decided to write another chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it. **

**Zeltra: Thank you. And don't antagonize me! You did the same thing in one of your chapters! (They're fun though, aren't they?)**

**Pizza (Guest): Why, thank you. I try my best. **

It had been two days since my date with Link, and I had been freaking out. We hadn't spoken since that night, and I didn't know what to make of that.

"Zelda, you're over thinking things." Midna told me as he leaned against my piano. I had invited her and Saria over, so that we could finish learning our arrangement of Blackbird. The day we get back from spring break is the day the special music auditions are. "You always do this. You give yourself The Yips."

"The Yips?" I asked.

"Yeah. It happens a lot in sports. It's a mental block that occurs when a player over thinks something." Midna explained. I nodded in understanding, trying to let her words comfort me.

"Okay." I breathed. "I've gotta calm down."

"Yes." Saria agreed. "Yes you do. Now let's learn the last bit of the song."

"Okay, so this last part is just 'You were only waiting for this moment to arise.' Three times. The first time we have our normal harmonies, the second time, we jump up. You." I said, pointing to Midna. "Are going up to Saria's part, which is just the melody. And you," I continued, pointing at Saria. "Are jumping up to my part. I just sing a third up from you. Then the last time we sing our normal parts again."

Midna and Saria nodded, peering at the music.

"Oh, and also each time we sing it, we get a little bit quieter." I told them.

"Alright." Midna said, clapping her hands together. "Let's run it. One two three four." We began to sing, and after all our practice, I was happy to find that we could hold our harmonies perfectly.

"You were only waiting for this moment to a rise." We finished, each of us clicking into our harmonies.

"Damn, that was perfect!" I gushed, giving Saria and Midna high-fives. "I can't wait to show Miss Impa."

"Yeah, she's gonna lo-" Midna began before she was interrupted by my ringtone. I scrambled over to the coffee table where my phone was lying, and checked the caller I.D.

"It's Link." I whispered to Saria and Midna. "What do I do?"

"Answer it, of course!" Saria exclaimed. I did as she said.

"Bueno." I answered the phone like I always did.

"Hey, there." Came Link's voice. _Funny, _I thought. _I don't remember being weak in the knees. _

"How's it going?" I tried to keep my voice steady. _How is it that just the sound of hi s voice makes me nervous? _

"Pretty good, now that I'm talking to you." He told me. I couldn't help but giggle like a lovestruck schoolgirl. Oh wait, that's exactly what I am. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out again."

"Yeah, I would love to." I answered breathlessly.

"Cool. I'll pick you up tonight at seven. Dress nice, we are going somewhere classy."

"Will do." I laughed. He hung up, and so did I.

"Well?" Saria and Midna chorused.

"He asked me out again." I told them excitedly. They squealed and jumped up and down with me. "He's picking me up at seven, and he told me to dress nice. What should I wear?" I started fretting. The girls led me up to my room and proceeded to go through all of my clothes. They finally decided on a black skirt that cut off a few inches above the knees, and an indigo top that hung off my shoulders just right. They pulled my hair into an elegant bun, with curled strands hanging down, framing my face. Saria insisted on doing my makeup, so I had on eyeliner, eye shadow, and just a little bit of lip gloss.

Looking myself over in the mirror, I had to admit, I looked drop-dead.

"Damn, Zelda. You look hot!" Midna gushed.

"Totally." Saria agreed.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." I whirled around and trapped them in a huge bear hug.

"Seriously, I don't think that there are better friends in the whole wide world."

"Aww." They both said at the same time.

"You guys sound like the laugh track on a cheesy sitcom." I laughed, releasing them from my grasp. I leaned over to the bathroom counter and picked up my phone. "Crap. It's already six forty five."

"Alright, we'd better scoot, then." Saria said. "Good luck."

"And if you run out of thing to talk about, just ask him questions." Midna advised. I nodded,

mentally saving that piece of advice. They walked out my front door, leaving me to my own devices. Luckily, Sheik was at basketball practice, and Tetra was at Romani's, so I wouldn't have to tell anybody where I was going. Not that I was ashamed of Link, I just don't think that Sheik would approve. After all he did kiss me while he was dating another girl.

My train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. _It's Link!_ I thought, frantically looking myself over in the mirror one more time. Once I was sure that I looked good, I raced over to the door.

"Hiya!" I chirped, as I opened the door.

"Hey, ready to go?" Link asked, holding out his arm.

"Yup." I said, looping my arm through his as he walked me out to his car. "Where are we going?"

"My friend runs a pretty high end restaurant that serves Kohlintian food. I though we could go there." He told me.

"Oh, awesome. I love Koholintian food!" I enthused.

"Good, 'cause we're here." Link answered, pulling into the parking lot next to a place called Wind Fish's Gourmet Cuisine. We walked through the door of the little place, arm in arm. "Hi." Link said to the hostess who was standing at the podium. "I have a reservation under Link for two." the hostess searched through the list she had on her podium before finding his name.

"Yes, right this way." she led us to a small, secluded booth in the corner of the restaurant. "A waitress will be back in a few minutes to take your orders." We murmured our 'thank you's' and the hostess ducked out.

"Okay." Link said, clapping his hands together. "Tell me your hopes, your dreams, your fantasies." He leaned in close and whispered that last part suggestively. I rolled my eyes at his inappropriate manner.

"Oh, come on, Link."

"No, I'm serious, I want to know all there is to know about Zelda Harkinian." He told me, putting his chin on his hands. He widened his eyes, giving him a very girly appearance. I laughed.

"So what do you wanna know." I asked.

"Start with your family." He offered.

"Okay." I agreed. "I was born and raised right here in Castle Town. My parents are founders of a huge law firm, and ninety percent of the time they are on business trips, and taking cases halfway across the world. Me and my brother, Sheik practically raised each other, and my sister Tetra." I told him. "Now it's your turn." Link nodded.

"Alright," He began. "Me and my little sister Aryll were raised by our parents. When I was ten, I ran away from Kokiri, our hometown, and spent a whole week exploring the woods surrounding my town. When my parents finally found me, they saw that I was different. They knew that they couldn't keep me at home, so when I turned fifteen, my parents emancipated me. That gave me the freedom to travel all around the world. I've been to Termina, Labryna, Koholint, you name it, I've been there."

"Damn." I reveled. "That is so cool. You're parents emancipated you just like that?"

"I love them, and they love me, but they knew that they couldn't keep me at home." He told me. "The wanderlust was just too strong." I nodded in understanding.

"So now that we know each other's back-stories, there is a question that I really need to ask you." I told him.

"What is it?"

"How are you not nervous?" I asked him. "I'm over here quaking in my boots, and you are just sitting there, confident as ever."

"But, you're wearing sandals." Link protested, motioning to my black, strappy sandals.

"Come on, Link." I whined, but I couldn't help but keep the smile off of his face from his deadpan joke.

"Fine, fine." He relented. "Wanna know the secret?" He whispered, leaning closer to me. I leaned closer too, meeting him in the middle of the table. "I'm just as nervous as you."

"But you seem so confident." I gushed.

"And here I thought you were the actor." He said with a smirk. I raised my eyebrows disbelievingly as a waitress walked up to her table.

"Hey there, Link. Long time, no see." The waitress said. She was very pretty, but in a different way than most girls. She was small-town pretty, not big city pretty. She had red brown hair, redder than mine, (mine is on the browner side) with a red hibiscus in it. She wore a blue dress with a darker blue trim, and wore a simple red jewel around her neck. She had a small, button nose, and sincere, chocolate-brown eyes.

"Hi, Marin. How's Tarin?" Link returned her greeting.

"You know, same old, same old."

"So, he's sleeping in the corner of the kitchen?" They both shared a hearty laugh.

"Who's this little lady?" Marin asked, gesturing in my direction. "Your girlfriend, perhaps?" Link chuckled.

"Not yet, but I'm hoping that she will be soon." He said, his clear, blue eyes glimmering. A deep red blush dusted my face as Marin winked suggestively at me.

"Alright, enough chit-chat. Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yup." Link told her. "We'll split the Wind Fish filet. Oh, and can we have a salad on the side with an extra fork? Oh, and we will split a large pink lemonade."

"Righ-o!" Said Marin, quickly jotting everything down on her notepad. "I'll be back with your orders right away."

"You're big on the splitting, huh?" I asked jokingly.

"Hey, this is a date, why not act like it's one?" He said. His phone buzzed, and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"I forgot that Titanfall comes out tomorrow." He told me. "I was gonna go and wait for the midnight release with Darunia, but he just canceled on me."

"Oh, yeah! I can't believe I forgot about that. I've been waiting for that to come out for forever." I enthused. "I'd go with you, if you want?"

"Yeah. That'd be awesome." Link said excitedly.

"Are you as excited about this as I am?" I asked, like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Ummm, yes!" Link answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey, y'all. Didja miss me?" I turned my head to see Marin walking toward our table, carrying our food.

"Sure did." Link answered good-naturedly. She set the food at our table, and walked away, giving us the trademark: enjoy your food.

We ate our food, chatting away about possibilities for Titanfall. When we were done, Link payed the bill, and before I knew it, we were back in his car.

"So how do you and Marin know each other?"

"Remember how I told you that I traveled a lot?" Link reminded me.

"Mmm Hmmm." I murmured.

"Well on a trip to Koholint, she nursed me back to health after I washed up on shore."

"How did you wash up on shore?" I asked, concerned.

"I was sailing in a homemade raft." He explained. "A storm hit, and I was washed ashore."

"You really were cut out for exploring, weren't you?" I marveled.

"I guess so." He agreed. "Well, this is your stop." He opened the door for me, as always, and led me to the door.

"I wasn't kidding." He murmured cryptically.

"About what?" I asked, boldly wrapping my arms around his neck. To my relief, he reciprocated the hug, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"About wanting you to be my girlfriend." he clarified. My mind went numb with shock. _Oh, Nayru, is this really happening? I can't believe it! _"So whaddaya say?" he whispered in my ear. I couldn't muster my voice to answer the question, so instead, I leaned forward and kissed him.

It seemed to surprise him, but he soon relaxed into it. When we broke apart, I gave him a knowing smile.

"Does that answer your question?" I whispered in his ear. He pulled me back in for another kiss.

"Does that answer yours?" He reciprocated. With nothing more than a knowing smile, he walked away. Before going into my own house, I whispered:

"That's my boyfriend."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody, I'm back! I've made a spontaneous decision regarding the story, so now I am gonna see how it goes. Hopefully it works out!**

**Zeltra:**** Oh, you're right! I did forget Holodrum. And I have plans to use that idea later in the story, I'm just not sure when.**

**Dia Newman:**** Thank you, Thank you. I'll be here 'till whenever I finish this story.**

**FzeroX (Guest):**** Why, thank you! That was quite the ego booster. **

**Susannah DeMarce (Guest)****: Thank you so much! I love new readers, especially ones that like my story.**

"Are you serious?"

"No way!"

"It's about time."

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as my friends proclaimed their surprise. It was the day after the date, and I had invited the gang over to my house to tell them my big news. As I heard their reaction, I just couldn't keep the huge grin off of my face as my friends rallied around me and congratulated me.

"Now we can double date!" The whole group when silent as Lulu spoke. She, too, was beaming, as Mikau strutted up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh. My. Goddesses!" I squealed. "You guys too?" The new couple nodded, and the attention turned to them.

"Make that a triple date." Anju piped up from the back of the crowd that was gathered around Lulu and Mikau. Her and Kafei stood together, holding hands as we turned to face them.

"Okay," Midna exclaimed. "This is just uncanny! What are the chances that all three of you got together all in the same week?"

"I hereby pronounce this week: the Spring Break of Romance!" I proclaimed. I swear, the grin had not left my face since last night. I don't think that there is any way that I could be happier.

Well, that's not true. I still had to tell Sheik, and to be honest I was worried about his reaction. He was pretty protective of me, and after Link kissed me while he was still with Malon, I had the feeling he wouldn't be to welcoming. I was still trying to figure out how to explain to him that I trusted Link completely.

"Goddesses, how crazy is this?" I breathed, plopping down on the couch.

"I know, it's crazy." Anju agreed.

"Enough of this romance stuff, you are making me sad that I don't have a boyfriend." Midna whined. I saw Saria nod in agreement.

"That's because you refuse to make a move on Dark." I retorted. "And you" I continued, pointing at Saria. "Are the same when it comes to Mido." Both girls blushed. Midna had fallen head over heels for a boy named Dark Kenan at the beginning of the school year. He kind of looked like Link, come to think of it; only he has completely black skin and hair, with red eyes. The same when for Saria. She like a boy named Mido Irving. He was a boy with light blonde hair and blue eyes. Both pairs were absolutely perfect for each other.

"Fine!" Saria exclaimed. "When school gets back in, I'm gonna make a move."

"Me too!" Midna vowed.

"Me too." Japas piped up from next to Malon. "You guys have inspired me. I am going to ask Ruto out next week."

"Hell yeah!" I cheered for them. That left only Malon.

"What about you, Mal?" I questioned.

"I just got out of a relationship, Zelda. I'm not quite ready to jump back into a relationship. Not to mention the kissing another girl thing." I nodded in understanding.

"I think that a celebration is in order!" Mikau called, racing into the kitchen to find some food. He came back seconds later, his arms loaded with all the salty, sweet, and carbonated things in my household. We then commenced to celebrate the way our group always does: by watching a movie that was so horrible, that it was hilarious. This time around, we chose Bridemic: Shock and Terror.

After the movie, my friends evacuated. All except Midna, that is. She was taking me to the airport to meet my parents. They were going to be home for a whole month! I was overjoyed. It wasn't often that my parents stayed at home for so long, but they had just won a huge case over on Windfall Island, so they had no real need to travel anywhere else for quite a while. I wanted to meet them at the airport, so I recruited Midna to drive me there.

"Come on, let's go." Midna tugged on my arm, dragging me towards the door.

"Just lemme get my phone." I told her, racing up to my room. Quickly calling a goodbye to Tetra and Sheik, I grabbed my phone and sped out to the drive way. Ducking into Midna's car, we drove off.

Thirty minutes later, we were standing in the airport, waiting for my parents. We had gotten there exactly on time, but we were still waiting for them.

"Goddesses, where are they!" I sighed frustratedly, looking at my phone to check the time. "I hope they're okay."

"Zelda, you're over thinking things again." Midna told me. "They'll be fine."

"You're right." I agreed. "You're right." I tried to calm myself, but as the minutes went on, and they still hadn't showed up, I couldn't help but worry. We waited for another ten minutes before I'd had enough. I grabbed Midna's wrist, and dragged her over to the assistance counter. I cleared my throat, trying to get the lady at the counter's attention.

"Yes, how can I help you?" the lady asked, looking up from her computer.

"Hi, I've been waiting for forty five minutes for my parents. They were on flight 208 coming from Windfall Island. Has the flight come in yet?" I asked politely, hiding my nervousness. With every passing moment, a great sense of foreboding was growing in my stomach.

"Yes. The flight came in about an hour ago." She answered. I took a deep breath. _It's ok, Zelda. Just because their flight came in a while ago, doesn't mean that something bad happened to your parents. _

"Um, could you check to see if Daphnes and Ambi Harkinian wereon that flight?" I asked, cracking my knuckles; a nervous habit that I had picked up when I was younger. The airport lady typed something into her computer.

"I'm sorry, but I have no record of any Harkinian on board this flight." she pursed her lips. "They had tickets for the flight, but never boarded. Let me go and ask the Windfall airport officials." she shuffled off hurriedly, motioning for Midna and me to follow. The two of us exchanged worried glances, and followed the lady to the nearest telephone. She punched in a number and waited as it rang.

"Yes, hello?" she spoke into the phone. "I am calling from Castletown International Airport. There were two people that shoud have been on flight 208, but they never boarded. Their names are Daphnes and Ambi Harkinian. Do you know anything about them?" I heard a voice coming from the phone, but I couldn't make it out.

The lady's eyes widened, then darkened. Before I could see what emotion she was hiding, she turned away from us.

"I see." she whispered into the phone. "Thank you. Yes, I'll inform them. Goodbye." she hung up the phone. She turned to us, with obvious reluctance. "Um... The Windfall Airport officials informed me about your parents."

"And?" I prompted, by nerves making my voice sharp.

"A week ago they were sailing recreationally on the coast of the island, when a Big Octo appeared out of nowhere. Unfortunately, they didn't make it." Her voice cracked on the last two words.

Now most people's minds would go completely blank in this situation. I mean, I was just told that my parents were killed by a giant sea creature. But that was not the case for me. My mind was thinking faster than it had ever thought before. I felt like I was watching myself from outside my body. I watched as Midna told the lady 'thank you' and pulled me away. I reentered my body as I climbed into Midna's car.

The realization slammed into me like a semi truck. I clutched my chest and felt my breathing become shallow. Tears began to spill out of my eyes.

"This isn't happening. This can't be happening." I rocked forward and backward, repeating the phrase over and over again.

Midna patted my back, tears brewing in her own eyes.

"The Goddesses wouldn't be _this _cruel, would they?" I cried. My breathing hadn't improved, and I felt a little lightheaded.

"Zelda, I know how you're feeling right now, but you-"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" I shrieked. "I just lost my parents. Don't try and act like you get it!"

"You're right." Midna agreed. "But I'm trying to say that you have to pull yourself together. You still have to tell Tetra and Sheik." Those words caused another round of tears. I could imagine Sheik, his lower lip trembling as he tried to keep strong for Tetra. I could see her too. Her eyes glazing over, as she broke down into tears.

Midna started the car, drying her eyes. I'll be honest, by the time we drove up to my house, I was practically hysterical. Well, not practically hysterical, I was completely hysterical.

"Hey, Zelda." Midna murmured. "You need to pull yourself together. I know I can't fathom what you're feeling right now, but you have to stay strong. Think about Sheik and Tetra." I'm not sure how I managed to do it, but I stopped crying. I felt Midna's arms wrap around me. "No matter what, I'll be her for you, Zelda." I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself as much as I could for what was ahead.

"Alright." I sighed. "Let's go." I opened the door, and placed my feet on the ground. However, as soon as I put my weight on my legs, they gave out. I collapsed on the floor, scraping my knee and elbow in the process. Midna rushed over hurriedly, helping me up.

You know how when you scrape your knee, it doesn't hurt very much, then after a few minutes, it stings like a bitch? That's kind of how grief is. It comes in waves.

Anyway, Midna let me lean on her shoulder as we walked up to my front door. She opened it and as we walked through the threshold, I heard Tetra's excited squeal as she ran down the stairs, expecting to see mom and dad when she turned the corner.

"Mommy, Daddy you're ho-" she broke off when she saw me and Midna standing there. "Where are Mom and Dad?" Tears filled my eyes again, and I turned away so she wouldn't see me cry.

"Midna, I can't do this." I whispered, hysteria threatening to take me again.

"Yes you can. You have to." she whispered back. I nodded shakily, then turned to Tetra.

"T, I need you go get Sheik for me. There's something I need to tell both of you." Tetra nodded. I think that she could sense the foreboding in my tone. Tetra ran up the stairs, and Midna sat me down on the couch.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked. I nodded. I needed her right now. "Are you sure I won't be intruding?"

"Midna, you're practically family." I told her. "Besides, I need you right now." Midna nodded, sat down beside me, and rubbed circles into my back. After what seemed like ages, Tetra returned to the first floor with Sheik.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Sheik asked. I bit my lower lip to keep it from trembling.

"You guys should sit down." My voice cracked. The two of them sat down: Tetra on the floor in front of me, Sheik next to her. "Um, Mom and Dad were killed by a Big Octo off the coast of Windfall." I choked out. The scene played out exactly like I thought it would. Sheik's lower lip trembled, as he wrapped his arms around Tetra, who was blubbering uncontrollably. I stood there, not making a sound, as tears rolled down my cheeks.

When somebody close to you dies, it's not like how it is on television. Things don't go back to normal at the end of the episode. It takes time, and a lot of it. Unfortunately, we had no time. We had nothing. We were just a couple of orphans now.

"W-what are we g-gonna do?" Tetra wailed, bringing me back from my thoughts. She was right, we had to thing about what we were going to do. Would we have to move? How would we afford a place to live, let alone food, and clothes?

"I'm gonna go call a social worker." I declared, making a hasty exit to the kitchen, where I found a social worker's number and called it.

"Hello, this is Fi." came a groggy voice over the phone. _She must be about to close up. _I thought.

"Hi," came my hoarse voice. "My name is Zelda Harkinian. My parents were just passed." I paused as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes once again. "And my siblings and I have no idea what to do. Please help." I begged. I heard the lady on the phone gasp.

"Alright." She complied, not sounding tired anymore. "Give me your address. I'll be there as soon as I can to help you guys out."

I gave her my address, and hung up the phone. Walking back into the living room, I Sheik at Tetra the news.

"A social worker is coming right now to help us figure this out." Tetra nodded. With that single movement, I saw wisdom beyond her ten years inside her. Sheik just stared out into space. Midna walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" I called after.

"You guys have to eat at some point, and I don't see any of you making yourselves food any time soon."

She made us ramen noodles, and we all ate, except for Sheik. I really hadn't noticed how ravenous I was until I started eating.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I opened it. The lady standing there was quite beautiful. Her face was sky blue, and very stoic. She wore a purple dress, with a blue jewel on the chest. A half blue, half purple cape flowed from her shoulders, and to top it all off, she wore fishnet stockings with ballet flats.

"Hi, I'm Fi Fencer." she said, offering her hand. I numbly shook hers saying:

"I'm Zelda Harkinian. Please, come in." I led her inside my house. "This is my brother Sheik, my sister, Tetra, and my best friend, Midna." I told her. She sat down on the couch, and for the next thirty minutes, she questioned us about our parent's and their deaths, jotting things down on her notepad.

"Okay." She finally proclaimed. "I am going to research your guys' options and get back to you tomorrow." She got up and made her way to the door. I followed.

"Thank you so much." I said gratefully.

"Your welcome." Her emotionless mask broke into a smile, and right then, I knew that she really cared about her job. "I was orphaned when I was young too, so I get exactly what you're going through." She walked out the door. I went back to the living room.

"Midna," I began, she cut me off.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'm gonna stay with you guys until you're back on your feet." She declared.

"You don't need to do that." I told her.

"Like hell I don't!" She protested. "Your parents just died, for Goddesses' sake! There's no shame in accepting a little help, especially at a time like this."

"What about your mom?" I asked weakly. Midna's mother was a single parent, and I wanted her to know where her daughter was.

"She already knows the situation. She says that I can stay with you guys as long as I'm needed." I nod tiredly. By now, Tetra had stopped bawling, and was now curled up in a little ball on the ground.

"Hey, T." I cooed softly, kneeling down next to her.

"What's gonna happen to us?" She asked worriedly, absolute anguish laced in her voice.

"We're going to be okay T, I promise." I tell her, although I'm flat out lying. I have no idea what is going to happen to us, but I need to be strong for my siblings. "Why don't you get some sleep? Things'll seem better tomorrow." she nodded, and sniffed. Scooping her up, I began to sing to her.

_The sun'll come out_

_ Tomorrow_

_ Bet your bottom dollar_

_ That tomorrow, _

_ There'll be sun!_

_ Just thinkin' about_

_ Tomorrow_

_ Clears away the cobwebs _

_ and the sorrow_

_ 'Till there's none. _

I walked up to her room, singing to her the whole way. By the time I set her down on her bed, she was asleep. I sighed, tucking her in. I closed the door, and make my way back to the living room. Midna had cleared away our dishes, and was washing them in the kitchen, leaving me with a catatonic Sheik to deal with.

"Let's get you to your room." I muttered. To my surprise, he complied when I tried to lift him up. I led him into his room, and into bed.

With all the siblings taken care of, all I had to worry about was setting up the guest room for Midna. I went to our hall closet, grabbed a fresh set of sheets and a comforter. I walked into the guest room, and set up her bed. Looking at the alarm clock, I saw that it was midnight. _I should get some sleep. _I thought. So, I told Midna the guest room was set up, and got ready for bed. Sleeping in my own bed didn't seem right, though. I entered mom and dad's room.

I crawled into bed, nestling into the cocoon of blankets. Maybe if I nestle deep enough, I would never have to come out again. Inhaling deeply, I took in the scent of Mom and Dad that still clung to the sheets.

With fresh tears on my cheeks, I fell asleep, happy to escape my troubles. Even if it was just for a little while.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, my lovlies! I am back with another update. Sorry for the delay, but lots of things happened this last week. I had my finals, which I did pretty well on, if I do say so myself. And my big brother graduated from high school! I am so proud of him! He got a basketball scholarship to Willamette University, too. Anyway, that's enough bragging about my brother, it's time to answer the reviews!**

**Zeltra:**** Yay for personality! I have modeled each character after someone I am close to.**

**Dia Newman:**** Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?**

**LegendofLink (Guest):**** Thank you for both of your reviews. And don't worry, Mido won't be as much of a tool as he is in Ocarina.**

**FzeroX:**** Well, thank you very much! Your review made my day! Also, I am really happy that I was able to make you think. **

**Susannah DeMarce:**** Thank you for your reviews, and Mido won't be as awful as he is in Ocarina, I promise.**

**tswift1fan:**** Yay, a fellow 49ers fan! And you are so right about the social worker! I didn't even think about that! Oh, and the parents dying thing was a very spontaneous decision, so there were no clues leading up to it. Also, I have been reading your story New Kid since the very beginning.**

One week. It was the longest week of my life, yet, when I looked back on it, it seemed like the whole thing passed by so quickly. Fi, who had been staying with us since the day after I found out about Mom and Dad, had made funeral arrangements. Relatives came, mourned, offered to stay with us, then left.

Over the past week, I had come to trust Fi as if I had known her my entire life. She had helped immensely with everything that my family needed. She had found out that my parents had left us a large inheritance, so we didn't have to worry about money. But the real problem was the matter of my legal guardian. Fi had been staying with us, but it was obviously not a permanent thing. Sheik _was_ eighteen, but he was leaving for college in a few months. It also didn't help that since he found out about their deaths, he had been completely catatonic. He would do basic human tasks, such as bathing and eating. But his eyes were always glazed and dull.

Tetra had actually been handling things surprisingly well. I mean, as well as you can take things like this. During the past seven days, my little sister has showed maturity far beyond her years. Of course she was mourning, but she was moving on, too.

Midna had also has also been a huge help. She has kept the house in order, and has been my shoulder to cry on. She was the only person outside of my family, other than Fi, that I'd had contact with. My friends had all been texting me nonstop, asking what was wrong. I never dropped out of contact like that, so I could see why they were worried. Link had been trying to contact me to, but to no avail.

I tried to tell myself that I didn't answer because I had a lot going on right now, but the truth was, that I was afraid that he wouldn't want a girl with so much baggage.

"Hey, Zelda, will you check on Sheik?" I heard Midna's call from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I yelled back. I hopped off of my parent's bed, I had been sleeping there the whole week, and crossed the hallway. I quickly ducked into my room, grabbing my guitar. I closed my door, and walked the few steps to Sheik's room. I stepped in, not even bothering to knock. I already knew he wouldn't answer. "Hey, Sheik." I greeted, even though I knew he wouldn't answer. He could still hear me, and I felt like it was good for him to hear my voice. He was sitting on his bed, leaned up against the pillows. I sat across him, cross-legged, and adjusted my guitar.

I had taken to singing to Sheik. I had a feeling that it got through to him, and it helped me. I had actually found a song that described his condition almost perfectly. I began to strum the melancholy chord progression of 'Comfortably Numb' by Pink Floyd. I began to sing, trying to emulate the breathy, psychedelic vocals.

_ Hello?_

_ Is there anybody in there? _

_ Just nod if you can hear me._

_ Is there anyone at home?_

_ Come on now. _

_ I hear you're feeling down._

_ Well I can ease your pain,_

_ get you on your feet again._

_ Relax_

_ I'll need some information first._

_ Just the basic facts._

_ Can you tell me where it hurts?_

_ There is no pain you are receding. _

_ A distant ship, smoke on the horizon._

_ You're only coming through in waves._

_ Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying._

_ When I was a child I had a fever._

_ My hands felt just like two balloons. _

_ Now I have that feeling once again. _

_ I can't explain, you would not understand. _

_ This is not how I am. _

_ I have become comfortably numb. _

_ I have become comfortably numb._

_ O.K._

_ Just a little pinprick._

_ There'll be no more aaaaaaah._

_ But you may feel a little sick._

_ Can you stand up? _

_ I do believe it's working, good._

_ That'll keep you going through the show. _

_ Come on, it's time to go._

_ There is no pain you are receding._

_ A distant ship, smoke on the horizon. _

_ You're only coming through in waves. _

_ Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying. _

_ When I was a child I caught a fleeting glimpse_

_ Out of the corner of my eye. _

_ I turned to look but it was gone._

_ I cannot put my finger on it now. _

_ The child is grown, _

_ The dream is gone._

_ I have become comfortably numb._

I finished singing, and I realized that there was a tear rolling down Sheik's face. This was the first sign of emotion he had shown since last Thursday, when we found out about Mom and Dad.

"Sheik?" I whispered. His mouth twitched, as if he was going to say something. "Sheik, please wake up." I pleaded. "We need you."

My brother blinked his red eyes rapidly, and inhaled sharply. His eyes seemed to clear up for the first time in a week. Without warning, he threw his arms around me and began to sob uncontrollably. I reciprocated his embrace, sensing that he just needed me to be there for him.

"I-i Just didn't know how to cope." He cried. "I miss them so much."

"I do too." I assured him, my voice cracking as tears began to flow down my cheeks as well. We sat there, crying for a while. Sometimes, crying can be cathartic. That was exactly the case here. Sheik and I just sat, letting our presences comfort each other.

"Hey, Zelda?" Sheik sniffled, wiping his nose.

"Yeah?"

"I know that a lot has happened this past week, but I have a feeling we are going to be okay." He told me.

"You know," I told him, a slight smile on my face. "I have the exact same feeling."

"Okay." Sheik declared. "I am going to go to bed. Crying really does take a lot out of you, huh?"

"I guess so." I chuckled, walking out of the room. I made my way down to the kitchen, where Midna was still cleaning.

"Hey." She smiled like me. "How's Sheik?"

"Well." I began. "I sang Comfortably Numb to him, and he just kinda... snapped out of it. I think he's ready to start moving on. We all are."

"I can tell." Midna agreed.

"I just need a legal guardian." I sighed. This problem had been plaguing me for days, and I hadn't slept much because of it. "I could never ask Fi to do it, and Sheik is leaving for college in a few months. I wouldn't need a mother, just someone to keep Tetra and me in line. And I can support myself on my inheritance, they wouldn't even have to pay for any of my expenses."

I looked over at Midna, who was biting her lip thoughtfully.

"I've actually been talking to my mom about that." She told me. Illia, Midna's mother, was just about the sweetest, most kindhearted lady you will ever meet. When my mother and father were gone, which was often, she had served as my family's stand-in-mom. She was actually Midna's adoptive mother. She was human and Midna was a Twilight. Midna's real parents had left her at the foot of Illia's doorstep. Whenever Illia talked about it, she said that it was the happiest coincidence of her life.

"Yeah?" I said, prompting her to go on.

"She said that she would be willing to fill the role of your legal guardian." My eyes widened in complete shock.

"Are you serious?" I questioned, not believing her words.

"Dead serious." she said. "She knows about your inheritance, and she also knows that your house is large enough for both of us to move in." I was astounded, to say the least. Of course, Illia and I had always been pretty close, and she had even taken care of Tetra on occasion, but I never expected her to do something like this.

"Holy Goddesses." I muttered under my breath.

"She is coming over to discuss it with you guys." Midna informed me. "You might want to go tell Sheik and Tetra." She patted me on the shoulder, and walked out of the kitchen. After a moment of quiet contemplation, I stood up and made my way back up the the second story of my house.

"Hey Sheik, Tetra, meet me downstairs. We have to talk." I yelled in the center of the hallway. Before going back downstairs, I grabbed my phone out of my room. The little notification light was blinking. I unlocked my phone as I carefully stepped down my stairs.

The little icon had a little 32 by it, showing that I had thirty two unopened messages. I groaned, but forced myself to check all the messages. Malon and Anju were very aggressive, demanding that I talk to them. Saria and Lulu, ever the understanding ones, were very sweet about it. Telling me that I could confide in them whenever I felt ready to tell them my problem. Japas and Mikau were also pretty laid back, telling me that they were worried, and that it would be nice if I could tell them it was going on. Lastly, there was Link. I browsed his series of texts. It started with him asking if I wanted to go to the movies with him. Then he got worried that I didn't answer after a few days. But the most recent ones were the ones that really counted.

He said that he wanted to know what was wrong, so that he could help me through it. This whole week, I had been afraid to tell Link because I thought he wouldn't want a girl with baggage. Sweet Nayru, I am so stupid. He didn't deserve me if he broke up with my because my parents died.

Whoa, whoa. Slow down Zelda. He said he wanted to help you get through this. Not that he wanted to break up with you. I guess this is what Midna means when she says that I over think things.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard Sheik and Tetra walk into the living room. I looked over at Midna, who was on the couch next to me, for reassurance. Her amber gaze gave me renewed strength, and I felt ready to tell them about Illia.

"So, Midna told Illia about our legal guardian situation. And she said that she would be willing to fill the role." My brother and sister had the same reaction that I did: eyes wide with shock, and speechless. Sheik looked like he was about to say something, when a knock at the door interrupted him.

"That'll be mom." Midna announced, jumping up and running to the door. Illia made her way to the couch, and sat down on the couch in between me and her daughter.

"Hey, Illia." I greeted.

"Hello, Zelda." She smiled at me warmly. Tetra broke in.

"Are you trying to replace Mommy and Daddy?" she asked, as innocent as ever.

"No." Illia told her. "I could never replace your parents. But I can at least try and take care of you guys."

"About that, Illia." I turned to her. "Are you sure you're willing to do this. I mean, it's a lot to ask."

"Of course. Midna has told me all about what you guys need. I have been talking to your social worker, Fi, and we have already worked out all the details. She just needs you guys to agree." Jeez, this woman must be an angel sent from the Sacred Realm. I looked at Sheik and Tetra.

"What do you guys think?" Tetra already looked sold. She had always liked Illia. Sheik also looked relieved, and ready to accept her offer. This woman could never take the place of my parents, but she could be there for us, and that was enough. Both of them exchanged a glance, then nodded. "Illia, we could never thank you enough for this."

"There's no need to thank me." she replied. "I'm just here to help." Yup. Angel. Sacred Realm. It all fits. "Besides, who wouldn't want the chance to live to live in a fantastic house like this free of charge?" She joked.

For the next two hours, Fi helped us work out the adoption process. Sheik was a legal adult, so he didn't need a legal guardian. But Tetra and I did. The process was long and boring, but we got through most of the paperwork. Now all that Illia has to do is prove that she is capable of taking care of us, which shouldn't be to hard, since she raised Midna on her own. Illia and Midna were going to move into our house, and we would live off of the generous inheritance from our parents. I honestly expected nothing less from them, they were hugely successful lawyers, so we were well off, to say the least.

"Well," I said, standing from the couch, and stretching luxuriously. "That's a huge load off my mind. Seriously, Illia, you are the best. I still can't believe that you offered to do this."

"It is my pleasure." she told me. "It'll be nice to have a little one to take care of again. Midna barely needs me anymore."

"Mom and I are gonna go and start packing." Midna announced. She and Illia walked out the door, leaving Fi, Sheik, Tetra, and I alone in the living room. There was a part of me that felt like I was betraying my Mom and Dad by letting Illia into our home. Looking at Sheik and Tetra, I could see that they felt the same way.

"Zelda?" Tetra looked up at me inquisitively.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think that Mom and Dad are watching us from the Sacred Realm?"

"Of course they are." I assured her. "They are looking over you always."

"Do you think that they'll be mad that Illia is taking care of us now?" Damn. She was voicing my exact thoughts.

"I don't think so." I mused. "They would want us to move on." Tetra nodded. I looked at my phone, and saw that it was past Tetra's bedtime. "Come on, T. Time for bed." she said goodnight to us, then raced up the stairs toward her bedroom.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Sheik asked me. His usually convicted red eyes looked unsure.

"Yeah." I answered simply. I really did believe that we were on the right track. He nodded, looking more sure. He sighed, then stood up. He walked toward me, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being strong when I wasn't." With that, he walked back up to his room. I sat back down on the couch, just wanting to stare out into space for a while. I did just that for a few minutes, but I was interrupted a few minutes later by a soft knock at the front door.

I walked over, and looked through the peephole to see the whole gang standing on my porch, with Malon at the head. Everybody's arms were laden with many snacks, videogames, and movies. I was just about to turn away, and pretend I wasn't home, when Malon spoke.

"Zelda, we know you're in there. Now open up."

I sighed in resignation and opened the door.

"Hey guys." I greeted weakly. They pushed past me, letting themselves into my house. "Oh, come in won't you." I muttered sarcastically.

"Midna told us what happened." Malon declared. "And we wanted to make you feel better." she proceeded to turn on my DVD player, and start up a movie. _Well, _I thought. _They're not going away anytime soon. I guess I should just accept that this is happening. _The next few hours were actually quite pleasant. We had a Will Smith movie marathon, since my friends know that Will Smith always makes me happy, no matter what mood I'm in. We watched Men in Black one, two, and three, iRobot, and Wild Wild West. By the time we had watched all of them, it was around four in the morning, and everybody except me was asleep in various places around the living room. I was about to drift off myself, until my phone vibrated, jolting me back to consciousness.

Unlocking my phone, I saw a text from Link. It said:

**Meet me outside your house.**

Putting a sweatshirt and boots on over my pajama pants and tank top, I ducked quietly outside. Link was waiting for me on my front lawn. He was wearing gray sweatpants and a forest green hoodie. I looked at him for a moment. His eyes were fixed on the stars, so he hadn't noticed me. Even when he wasn't trying, he was still gorgeous. _And he's _my_ boyfriend. _I reveled. His eyes turned to me, and he gave me that crooked grin that first made me fall for him.

"Hey." I began awkwardly, not knowing what to say. I walked toward him, joining him on my lawn. For the first time, I noticed that he had a blanket tucked under his arm.

"Midna told me about your parents." He said.

"Damn it Midna." I cursed her quietly.

"Zelda, why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked. I looked into is deep blue eyes.

"I-I-" I looked down at the ground, to embarrassed to look him in the eye. I felt his hand under my chin, and he brought my head up to look at him again. "I was afraid that you wouldn't want a girl with so much emotional baggage." I admitted, looking down at my fluffy brown boots.

"Zelda, why would you ever think that?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. It's just that when I think about you and me, it seems like you could do so much better." I told him.

"Zelda, I like _you_. No amount of 'emotional baggage'" He used air quotes around that phrase. "is going to change that." He wrapped his arms around me, in a warm, comforting embrace. I reciprocated the hug, taking comfort in his warm body against mine. He leaned down, and kissed the top of my head. "I could never do better than you." He murmured. I looked up at him, tears forming in my eyes from his touching words. He leaned down and kissed me.

We had kissed four times now, or something like that. But each time, the sensation was just as astounding. It felt like the world went away and it was just us. I could almost hear 'I Melt With You' by MEST playing when our lips locked. We broke apart, and he smiled at me.

"Thank you." I whispered. Link simply took my hand and started running down the street. "Where are we going?" I laughed as we ran down the block. After a few minutes, we reached a small field, just outside my neighborhood. He ran out into the exact middle of the lush green grass, motioning for me to follow. I ran after him, watching as he spread the blanket down in the grass. He sat down, and I joined him. We leaned back, lying down and looking up at the stars.

"Look." I pointed at the sky. "That one looks like the legendary Triforce."

"Yeah, it does." Link chuckled.

"You know, you kind of look like the Hero of Time." I told him.

"You think so?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Shaggy blonde hair. Blue eyes. Stocky build."

"Hmm. I guess you're right." His eyes turned to me. "You look like the legendary princess."

"Do I?" I asked him.

"Yeah. The one that the Hero of Twilight rescued. You have the same brown hair, green-blue eyes, and air of wisdom." He told me.

"Air of wisdom, huh?" I laughed.

"You know," He turned to me, brushing some hair away from my face. "I've always thought that the princess from the Legend of the Twilight is very beautiful." I blushed at his indirect complement. He draped his arm around my shoulders, and we continued to gaze at the stars.

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight." Link murmured in my ear as I was drifting off to sleep.

"Mmph." I mumbled. To tired to really register what he was saying. I rolled over, using Link's chest as a pillow as I fell into a deep sleep for the first time in a week.

**Holy shit. That was long. Anyway, hope y'all liked it. Leave me your favorite jammin' out song in a review. Mine is Wild Wild West by Will Smith. See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
